Population Of Love
by PotterheadMadi
Summary: DRAMIONE! A marriage law is issued and Draco and Hermione are matched. What do they do when they find out they have no way out of it? Will they be carried away in love or will they fight each other till death knocks on the door?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: these characters belong to J. and I am not earning a single penny from this.

"Bloody fools" Seamus Finnigan growled at the breakfast table. Ron had fallen asleep and Harry was half asleep. Ginny was in a deep conversation with Luna. Hermione was studying potions for their upcoming NEWTS.

After the war had eded, Hogwarts had been repaired and now all students had returned. The students who missed their seventh year had returned to finish their seventh year with the original seventh years. Harry and Ron had been reluctant to come but at last Hermione had convinced them to come.

Harry was the most affected. He would sit in the garden of the burrow and gaze out at the river for a long time before he realized that dinner was ready. Sometimes Ginny would sit with him, and sometimes they'd fall asleep on each other's shoulders. Harry loved Ginny and he wouldn't let her go. He had already lost many people but Ginny was his everything and loved her to the moon and back.

Hermione had gotten together with Ron and she loved him like anything. Ron however had a hard time admitting.

"What is it?" Hermione glanced at Seamus.

"Read it"

Hermione read it. The ministry had issued a marriage law? Of their choice? What the hell? Is this even legal?

"This is so wrong"

"Attention students. Seventh year and Sixth year students are t stay back after breakfast and all classes are cancelled for today." Mcgonnagell announced.

All the younger students started laughing. They knew about the law and they even knew it wouldn''t apply to them. They could bully the older ones with this now.

The older students growled over frustration.

The bell rang. The juniors got out of the hall slowly. They wanted to see the older ones suffer.

"So I am aware you know what this is about. When I call upon your name, you must cme and sit on this stoll and allow the hat to call out your partners name" The students yelled and screamed.

"SILENCE! I AM NOT IN CONTROL OF THIS. YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS OR YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS"

"but why ?"

"To repopulate "

The girl frowned.

"Boot, Terry"

The boy tumbled when he hit the stairs. His face clearly showed how badly he was about to vomit.

"HANNAH ABBOTT"

Terry smiled. Hannah was an okay person. It wouldn't as bad.

"Davies, Roger" Mcgonagell called.

"MARRIET EDGECOMBE" the hat yelled.

Marriet burst out in tears. Typical Marriete.

"Potter, Harry"

The room went silent. It was the boy who lived. Everyone was interested in this one. Harry really hoped it would be Ginny. he never loved anyone as much as Ginny.

"MPH. ginny Weasley eh? I wonder. You love her. A good idea. GINNY WEASLEY" The hat yelled. Harry ran to Ginny and hugged her. His days were going to be perfect from now on.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"I wonder I wonder. You are different. DAPHNE GREENGRASS"

"WHAT NO WAY! I WON'T MARRY THAT SLYTHERIN SNAKE!" Ron yelled at the hat.

"LANGUAGE "

Ron walked out the hall cursing and stomping his foot.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione felt as if she was a first year, scared and lonely. Her boyfriend was taken. Who'd she get. She didn't want to end up with some loser. She was definitely stuck. She always dreamt of being with Ron but this stupid law.

"My my, so many requirements? Intelligent, challenging, kind, and mysterious and loving? Hard to find oh yes. Must be DRACO MALFOY" THE HAT YELLED.

Hermione sat. no movements. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Her entire world was crashing down. She had to marry her arch enemy? The one she hated? Why ? why did life hate her so much?

Draco walked to the front and stood infront of the stairs.

God why doesn't the idiot hurry up? Draco wondered.

"Hermione go." The professor smiled kindly.

Hermione walked to the fron not really thinking, her mind wouldn't work. She lets the tears fall. Her entirely world was crushed within a matter of seconds.

"Can we not pretend to be in love and shit? We just have to get married, have a child and then move on without lives or stay with each other. I'd rather leave. Can we just get it over with?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust.

"Fuck this law."

"Yeah so what do you say? Divorce within a year or two?"

"A year Malfoy. I can't stay with you for so long"

"I can't stay with you either mudb-"

"Why stop now."

"Shut up Granger." He stomped off.

Draco was going to be hard. He'd be so hard for Hermione to be with.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling. The storyline is mine. No money is being made from this.

Two days. Hermione had been living with draco for two freaking days and she was already going crazy. She was already ready to murder herself or Draco. He was soo annoying. He'd hog the bathroom for twnty minuites making her late. He would make sure his friends were always in the living room. He would always be in the kitchen thus leaving Hermione hungry.

All the couples had their own separate apartment of two small bedrooms, a little conjoining bathroom, a little kitchen and a living room. Draco and Hermione didn't talk. Not for these two days. Either Draco would be out or Hermione would be out. Either way, they'd try to ignore each other the best way they could.

Today however was Hermione's birthday. And she'd be spending the night in Gryffindor common room because she was tired of seeing his face every night before heading to bed.

She was in the library when Madam Pince came over and said " please get out the library. I will shut it now"

" Yes, can I take this book with me please?"

"No. not now. You should've checked it out earlier."

"fne I'll come back later."

Hermione stomped off to her shared apartment. She thought of how she'd tell her parents about this stupid law and how'd they'd react when they would find out that the man she'd marry was freaking Draco Malfoy. They would definitely kill them both.

As she neared the door, she could hear laughter coming out. It was those stupid slytherins again.

She told herself ' Okay Hermione, you got this." And walked in..

No one seemed to notice her presence. Most of them were drunk except that Draco saw her. She didn't meet his eyes. She walked on to her room. She took out a abg and set it ready. And walked out. Those idiots were still there. Whatever, she went to the kitchen ad gulped down a bottle of juice and drank it all in one gulp and walked on.

Draco came behind her. "Granger it's late. Where are you going?"

"none of your business Malfoy" and walked on.

He came in front of her. "no"

"what no"

"where are ou going? It's late."

"what do you care Malfoy"

"It is late. All death eaters haven't been caught yet."

"Malfoy I am going." She turned around when left. Not exchanging looks with Malfoy.

Where was she going. Draco wondered. It wasn't like the war heroin to leave whenever, or break school rules. He wanted to follow her, no one would notice either way but it wasn't worth it.

He looked around, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass and Goyle were spread on the couch. Pansy asleep on Blaise. Draco felt happy for them. At least they ended up with each other and he was stuck with a stupid mudblood.

He walked to his bedroom and brought spare blankets to cover his friends with. He then sat on his desk and wrote a letter to his mother.

" Dear Mother,

As you may have already been informed, this stupid marriage law set me up with the Granger girl. You know her of course. We haven't exchanged words. I was wondering if I ould bring her over for dinner tomorrow? I believe that is courtesy and I know how lonely you feel in the manor without father.

How are you mother? Have you been eating properly? I hope the elves are taking care of you. Please write back to me, I miss you.

Let me you know your reply.

Sincerely, Draco"

He folded it and walked up to the owlery. Ellei, that was his bird. He gave the letter to the bird and walked out. Without a second look.

Hermione had walked outside the castle. She was sitting under a tree when Ron came. "I thought you'd never come" Hermione smiled.

"Mione, there is no way out, is there?"

"no." she exhaled.

"I don't want to marry Daphne. I want to marry you. I miss you I love you Hermione"

"Believe me Ron, I love you too but there's nothing we can do. I do not want to marry Draco either. He's insufferable"

"So we just break up?"

"We will remain friends right?"

"of course mione. But I will wait ten years for you."

She smiled at him. Under the moonlight, they locked their hands together and Hermione fell asleep on top of Ron and he fell asleep leaning against the tree. Not one single thought disturbed their silent sleep, until the next morning.

Hermione couldn't sleep like this. There were yells and laughs around her. She slowly opened her eyes. People were around her. Daphne, Blaise, Astoria, Harry, Ginny and… Draco. He looked as if he'd burst. Someone threw an apple on Ron's head. It was Harry. "Wake up Ron." Harry pushed Ron.

He didn't wake up. "what time is it?" Hermione whispered.

"You haven't missed breakfast." Harry said, kindly. Glancing at Draco who stomped away to the castle.

"Git" Hermione murmered and walked back to the castle, behind Draco.

They were walking in the same path until Draco decided to take a turn and go to the library. He thought she'd follow him, but she didn't. instead she walked to their apartment.

Breakfast arrived. Everyone seemed to be talking about Hermione, Ron, Daphne and Draco. When Harry and Ginny walked in, eyes were on them as well. Clearly new rumours had been formed.

"is it true Harry? Did Hermione really get pregnant with Ron's child? It is most unlike her" Seamus inquired.

"WHAT! NO" Ginny yelled. " what is wrong with you all! Honestly!"

Ginny fumed.

Hermione and Draco hadn't come down to breakfast that day, and people wondered what had happened. Harry decided he better check on Hermione. Why would Hermione not come? She was always trying to prove people wrong. As Harry went to their door, he heard no sound so he knocked. No reply. He knocked again. He heard Hermione yell "WHO IS IT?"

"Mione it's me! Harry." Something was wrong. Harry had never heard Hermione's voice so broken. He knocked again.

The door swung open and he saw Hermione sitting on the couch and Draco on the floor infront of her. Draco had his head on her lap. He looked up at Harry, his eyes were red.

"Harry not now. We can talk later. Please go" Hermione pleaded.

"Uh eh yeah. I uh I will uh go." Harry walked out. What the hell did he just see. His heart was racing. It was so tense in there. Not even voldemort could scare him as much as the atmosphere in the room there did.

He walked away. He needed to talk to Ginny.

DURING BREAKFAST WHEN HERMIONE AND DRACO DID'T GO DOWN:

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and saw Draco leaning against the table. "We need to talk" He whispered.

"Okay wait." She said and got a piece of bread out and walked to the living room. She knew what he would say. It was something she wanted to avoid, but how long. So whilst in the shower she decided that she would talk about it and be brave. She was a Gryffindor after all.

She entered the room and sat on a couch, Draco however, kept standing.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true Granger." He said his head high.

"Sit down Malfoy."

"Answer me. Is it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't heard any rumors"

"LIAR. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE. IS IT TRUE?"

"NO I DO NOT KNOW THE RUMOURS SO PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME"

"Are you pregnant?" his voice broke.

"Wha-

"With weasley's child?"

"No. Malfoy what." She was out of words. People needed to invent better rumours.

"Then tell me the truth." He sat on the single couch.

"Malfoy. What truth?"

"Granger you don't understand. I am a Malfoy, you are a Granger. A muggleborn. The fact that my bloodline will be ruined is a very big matter. And you will be a Malfoy. We stay loyal, and out of other genders reach. I know you hate me. But why did you do it? We are engaged in a way."

"You are crazy. I didn't do anything."

"You slept with him. People are talking."

"Fake talk!"

"Then tell me the truth."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"GRANGER! MY MOTHER WILL KILL ME AND YOU IF SHE GETS TO KNOW!"

"I AM NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO BOSS AROUND" She yelled back.

He got on the floor. "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM"

"Get up!"

"NO"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING MALFOY! WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER. WE ARE GETTING MARRIED. YOU CAN NOT EXPECT ME TO JUST END MY RELATION WITH SOMEONE I TRULY LOVE! IT TAKES TIME."

Tears fell from his eyes. Hermione was shocked. Draco never cried.

"But I ended it last night." She whispered leaning towards him. He could see her brown orbs.

He put his head on her laps. "Did you cheat on me?" he whispered.

She put her head on top of his. She could smell his gel. "No Malfoy I did not. I wouldn't do that"

He exhaled. He stayed like this, with she on top.

"I don't wanna go to class today. I feel weak." Draco whispered.

"Fine, I will cover for you."

"No stay. Don't go"

"I have to go-

Someone was knocking on the door. "Don't go Granger". His tears were still falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, neither am I making any money from this. Also keep me posted on what you want me to write about. Thank you 3 3

It had been almost a week since 'that day'. The day when Hermione and Draco had their awkward yet truth conversation. They hadn't talked since. Not unless it was absolutely needed. They had gone back to their old routine except that Draco didn't get his friends over at their apartment anymore.

Since that day, Hermione had thought a lot. She had been thinking so much about something that she was going crazy.

She only thought about why would Draco care if she even cheated on him? Not like she did but why? It really bothered her. In fact he had been civil towards her. Of course he changed sides during the war but it still didn't excuse his reasons why he had changed so much in a matter of days.

She also noticed that he spent quite a lot of time with his parchment and in the owlary. Now she had a doubt. What if he was the one cheating on her?

She was thinking about how she had yet to tell her parents about this law and Draco Malfoy. They were familiar with his name. they knew almost about every one of the wizarding world.

Right now, it was 8 p.m and Hermione had been sitting in the living room when she finally decided that she would send a letter to her parents. They would have to know either way. She wondered did Narcissa Malfoy know about Hermione and Draco? Hermione was aware that Lucius's had been murdered in Azkaban when he went mad and was harming others and killed an auror.

She had a quill and an inkbottle in front of her, all she needed was a bit of parchment. Draco was sitting across her. She was too lazy to get up for parchment so she asked him if she could borrow a bit. He nodded without looking at her. He looked tense. He was reading couldn't be class notes, or else why would he be so tense.

She dipped her quill and wrote,

"Dear Mother,

How are you? How is dad? I hope you guys are settled in. I am fine, don't wprry about me.

Mom I needed to talk to you and dad. When will you two be free? Can I come over and bring a friend over with me? I will be coming tomorrow if that is okay. Please send a letter back fast.

That's all for now. Please send a reply fast.

Yours, Hermione."

She rolled up the parchment and walked out of their apartment. He didn't notice her absence.

He didn't have to see her leave. He was using occlumency on her whilst she was writing the letter. She was telling her parents now? How late did she want to be? Draco thought. He thought of his mother's reply to his letter. It read,

"Dear Draco,

Hello son. How are you? Please take care of yourself. And yes I am perfectly okay.

About your marriage, you do know that you will not be inheriting any wealth unless you have an heir right? And the granger girl, I would like to meet up with her but how about next month? I am sorry I hid it from you but I have been visiting various places after the war. I have set the house for renovation. I can't live with those dark memories. I haven't touched your room my love. Don't worry.

You should meet up with her parents in this month I am sure it'll help.

Love, Mom."

That was it. It angered Draco. How could she do this? Was she trying to ignore him or why was she hiding from him? There were so many questions! Why didn't she tell him that she was on vacation? He was so angry. And how could he just meet Hermione's parents? He couldn't wear his wizarding clothes. He needed to be perfect. He was already stressing out.

And just then Ginny walked in. Did Hermione give out the password to the whole castle? He wondered. How come everyone just walked in! it angered him even more.

"Malfoy where's Hermione?"

He didn't answer neither did he reply.

"Malfoy"

"I heard you weaslette. She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know bloody hell. Go and search for her yourself"

He could feel her eyes on him. She sat down across him. He fixed her with an icy glare and she returned it. They kept staring at each other, shooting daggers.

"Ginny?" someone asked. Ginny looked at Hermione. She had just entered. She looked unsure.

"Oh yes Hermione! Finally. Can you ask this ferret to go somewhere else?"

"No weaslette. I won't go"

"Ginny I have a room."

Hermione walked to her room, followed by Ginny. as soon as they entered Ginny boke down. She started crying hysterically.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione held Ginny in a hug.

"Hermione you won't tell anyone right?" she cried even more.

"Ginny tell me"

TADADAD THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! I AM PRETTY SURE YOU ALL WILL GUESS IT SOON. HOWEVER I MUST SAY, THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters, and I am not making any money from this.

That night Hermione let Ginny sleep in her own room, so that the younger girl wouldn't have to tell Harry yet. Hermione assured her that Harry would be more than happy but Ginny insisted that Harry wouldn't want to be a father just yet.

As Hermione put a second layer of blanket on Ginny, Ginny stired. Hermione just took out another blanket and walked to the living room.

Malfoy was asleep on a bunch of open textbooks. His hair all messed up, this was a sight that she would give up anything to watch. Draco always had his head high, back straight but just this once he looked like a normal human.

She called his name "Draco!" he stirred but didn't wake up.

She touched his shoulder and yelled again, "Draco!"

He woke up, startled. His eyes seemed red. And his forhead was sweating wildly.

"Go to bed Draco and take your belongings with you" Hermione ordered silently, not wanting to wae up Ginny.

"did the weaslette leave?"

"Just go to bed"

He shrugged and picked up his belongins. He storde away to his bedroom and locked the door. He thought of what just happened.

He was having a bad dream. The dark lord was back and was torturing Draco with the cruciatus curse, as a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes cried. Something told Draco that the boy was Draco's son, but Draco was being punished for something the child did. He was starting to sweat in real life when someone woke him up. It was Hermione. She looked like a greek goddess with the bright light behind her. She was smiling and Draco felt as if a goddess had just rescued him. He was going bersaks.

He locked the door and went to sleep. Not wanting to think of this anymore.

Draco woke up, it was 7:00 am. Good , he hadn't missed breakfast. He'd go down to breakfast today and banish all rumours. He would go with Hermione, that would shut all rumours and perhaps even start new ones.

He got out and took a quick shower and dressed up. His hair looked messy. Nothing surprising, he thought. He put gel on it and made sue it looked okay. He then got out and walked to the livng room. No one was there. He saw a note. He picked it up, it read,

"Draco, I will go down to breakfast today. I need to talk to you however. I will come to our apartment at 7:45 am. –Hermione"

It was already 7:50 am, where was she? Draco wondered.

When Hermione came through the door, she looked as if she had just ran a marathon. Something warned Draco not to mess with her right now.

"okay look, we go down together and you go to your own table okay?" Draco simply stared.

Hermione didn't even notice the dazed look on his face. She just walked to her own room and ran out wearing the Hogwarts robes.

"We need to leave?" Hermione ordered.

"Right. He summoned his robes and walked out with Hermione"

As they entered the great hall, everyone stared and started whispering. Just a typical Sunday.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Seamus. Ginny was not there, neither was Harry or Ron.

Dtaco noted Hermione's glances at the door. He was watching her when she suddenly got up and left through the door.

What the hell, Draco thought. Where were they all? He needed to find out. Something had definitely happened in the Gryffindor common room.

He got up and followed Hermione. Slowly and silently. She didn't need to know anything. Was she possibly on another mission of hers? Or was she meeting up with the others silently for something? Draco wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and I am not making any money from these. That being said, let us proceed.

_DRACO'S SIDE OF STORY:_

Draco had lost her. After Hermione got out of view of the great hall, she broke into a run. Draco could not run because if he did, she would hear him and know that he was following her.

Draco stood dazzled in the middle of the castle. He decided to go to their apartment and catch up on some of the homeworks that he had not finished. Whilst walking through the various passages, he wondered if he would ever get to know Hermione. She was a ghost, and even if he thought of himself as the better being for his blood, he knew deep down that he would never be able to accomplish the things Hermione had accomplished.

He had been staring at his history essay for at least twenty minuits. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. Where did Hermione go? Why didn't she come home? Is she on another of her missions?

_HERMIONE'S SIDE OF STORY:_

I remember running of the great hall. As I ran, it seemed as the world had stopped. As if all the dementors in the world were trying to eat away my soul. My mind was running crazy. I thought madam Pomfrey would let him go by now. Something had happened to Harry. Ron had done something.

When I was in the common room, Ginny took me to the boys dormitory, and the four of us sat and talked. She told Harry first, and I already knew. When Ron got to know, we all stared. We thought he'd be happy or at least supportive, but he was ready to kill us all. He yelled at Ginny until Harry stepped between, then he slapped Harry. Hard. He was beating up Harry, and Harry didn't even do anything.

The happy news didn't suit well with Ron. Ginny wasn't even there. The moment Ron slapped Harry, Ginny went to call a teacher. It was only us. I had punch Ron really hard on his back to get him to stop. By the time I dd hit him, Harry was bleeding badly. Ginny came back then, with no teachers. She said that she couldn't find anyone. she took Harry to the hospital wing. Ginny didn't even cry or yell. She never cried so that was normal, but she wasn't yelling, and that was unlike her.

I left Ron there. But before I left, I yelled something to him. I told him to get his act together. He looked at me with tears. I swear my heart broke in two at the moment. God I love him so much. Ron means so fucking much to me and I have to marry the enemy. I wish there was a way out of it all. I wanted to stay with him and hug him. I wanted to be there with him and tell him everything was going to be fine. I needed him. He needed me. But this stupid law. I don't care about Draco. He means nothing to me. Ron does. Ron is my everything, my love.

_NORMAL POV:_

Hermione and Draco had been sitting in the living room, doing their homeworks. It was their routine. They'd sit here everyday, doing their homeworks. Draco noticed how lost Hermione was today. He said nothing however.

Suddenly a knocking sound interrupted them. They looked up. An owl was at the window. Hermione opened the window and got the letter. She opened it. It was from her mother.

_**"Dear Hermione,**_

_**How are you? I am fine. How's school?**_

_**Is everything okay? You never like coming home. As weird and strange this is, you are always welcome to bring your friend with you.**_

_**Love, Mom"**_

Hermione smiled. She looked at her husband to be and said, "Draco tomorrow night we will go to my parents house. I trust you have muggle clothing?"

"Why would I have muggle clothing?"

"I'll transfigure some of yours to muggle clothing if that's okay"

"mph that's fine"

He went back to his work. Hermione packed up all her belongings and went to her own room. She wondered what her parents would say. Even they knew how much Hermione loved Ron. She wondered if her mother would be okay with it, if her father would get mad.

She thought of all her dreams with Ron. Ron had already thought of what they would name their children. Hermione loved him. They both lost their virginity together. No one had ever imagined that they would get separated. Once again the ministry was ruining them.

_DRACO'S POV:_

God I wish she knew. I love her. Hermione is such an attractive person. You can hate her all you want but the next moment, you are bound to fall for her. Who would have thought that I, the slytherin pureblood prince would get fall for a mudblood?

I am meeting her parents tomorrow. They must love me. And I know Hermione still loves Ron. She must not do that. I need him out of the way. I have big plans for removing him. But I wonder if Daphne would forgive me if I did that?

_HERMIONE'S MOTHERS POV:_

Hermione never wants to come home. I wonder what has happened. It seemed pretty serious. I hope she and Ron are fine. Wait what if she is pregnant? Oh my god, am I to be a grandmother so young? I can't believe this. She must not be pregnant.

Wait. What if Ron has left her pregnant? Or what if he cheated on her? Wait did she cheat on him?

I cant wait! I miss my baby so much. I hope she comes home fast.

_HERMIONE'S FATHERS POV:_

I am so happy. My princess is coming home! Everytime I see her, my heart fills with happiness. I remember how young she was and now look at her all grown up!

I know somedays later I will have to give her away to the redhead Ron. I don't know why she likes that snob. But if she is happy then I am happy. She means everything to me. But if she doesn't want him, then that's fine by me.

I miss my family complete. I love my wife, but I feel empty without Hermione here.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Hey guys! How are you'll? I hope you all are having fun. Alrigth so I'll cut to the chase. My school is killing me! Tests and homeworks are literally making me crazy. My finals are coming up and I am stuyinng all day and night. I hope you all will understand why I am being late. Please do let me know why and how I can improve. My views are getting less and it is bothering me. I hope you understand. I love you all. Let's see what happens now that the day has come when our Slytherin king meets the parents of our Gryffindor queen.

"DRACO YOUR SHIRT IS BUTTONED WRONG!" Hermione yelled from the living room. Draco was trying his level best. He just didn't get why the muggles had to put up with such non sense cloths. What was wrong with robes? They were just as good .

Hermione wore a green bomber jacket with black jeans and a black tank top. Her hiar, she let it flow. Her hair had grown wavy after the war and she was more than grateful for it. she had her wand in her hand. She looked good enough for her mother, she knew.

She made Draco wear a white shirt tucked in with black pants and a black coat. He looked ravishing. Hot and rich. Perfect, her mother would say. His hair as usual was gelled back.

"what are these stupid cloths?" Draco said as he descended from his bedroom.

"Draco you need to look presentable enough for my parents" she turned to him.

He looked at the window.

"Draco we need to at least pretend like we are friends infront of them or else my father would never let me marry you. Just at least pretend to like me" She smiled up at him, expecting an answer.

If only she knew, he thought. "Hermione I can do that in my dreams"

They walked to the headmistresses office. Hermione knocked.

"Enter" a voice within called.

"Proffessor? I informed you that we would be needed the fireplace." Hermione stated.

"Oh yes you did . you may use it now. I trust you have with you right now?"

"Yes Professor"

They walked in. "Draco just say 'GRANGERS RESIDENCE'"

"You go first Hermione"

"I don't think you can get yourself there"

"I can" he scowled.

She looked at him one last time and jumped in the fire.

Moments later she was standing in the middle of her childhood's living room. She took a step, and a coughing sound came behind her. Draco had arrived.

"Your hand Granger" He coughed and put out his hand.

She slid it in. He followed her to the kitchen. She saw her father there. Setting the table. She ran to him and hugged him.

"MIONE! MY BABYGIRL. HOW ARE YOU?" He gleed. Draco felt awkward just standing there.

"I am fine father. This is uh Draco" She introduced.

Her father's expression hardened. "Pleasure"

"Nice to meet you sir" he smiled.

"Mione is that you?" A woman's voice called.

"MOM!"

"Love where have you been! How are you?"

"I am wonderful. This is Draco mom" she too stared.

"Nice to meet you Draco" she greeted.

"Likewise"

"Hermione where's that Ron guy?" Her father inquired. Clearly understanding what's going on.

"It is a long story father" Hermione replied.

"Is he your..?"

Hermione stared. Draco stared at her. He put his hands on hers, clearly nervous. He n=had no idea her parents would be like this.

"Dear say it in short" Her father smiled down at her. He was very tall. Taller than Draco even, and he was 6'2.

"I-

"She's pregnant" Draco blurted out. They all stared. Did Draco just lie? What the fuck? Hermione thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUNG MAN?" Her father advanced.

"Father back off he's lying. No such thing happened."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TRUTH?"

"GOD DAMN IT WE ARE GETTING MARRIED" Hermione yelled back.

"SO YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Her mother shouted back.

Draco was lost. What was happening? Suddenly Hermione yelled "I CAN NOT DO THIS ANYMORE. WHY IS DAD EVEN HOME MOM? YOU KICKED OUT HIS DRUNKEN ARSE A LONG TIME AGO! WHY IS HE BACK? I WASN'T TOLD HE'D BE HOME! I AM DONE WITH YOU ALL! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE HERE. I KEEP TRYING TO BE NICE AND YOU RUIN IT. SO WHAT IF I AM PREGNANT? MY LIFE IS A HELL HOLE ANYWAYS. DRACO WE ARE LEAVING" She stormed.

"Hermione dear please!" Her mother yelled.

Hermione kept walking. "Hermione wait" Draco said it this time.

"Don't make it worse than it already is. We are going home."

"No" He replied

"Excuse me?"

He kissed her. In front of her parents. He kissed her so suddenly, not hard or forceful. He kissed her gently. He thought she wouldn't return it when she put her hands on his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue slid in her mouth and she licked it. His stomach did a little dance.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if only a chance was given? Hermione wondered.

ALRIGHT GUYS I LOVE YOU. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money from this. Also guys you guys are the best, I love you all so fucking much. You guys are fucking awesome. Two days ago population of love had 418 views and now 599? Are you fucking kidding me? That is sooo good babes! Keep reading and let me know what you think, k love you'll.

That night after Draco had kissed Hermione and Hermione did too, something happened. Something had turned on their hormones and the two teenagers got horny. When Hermione licked his tongue, he broke it off. Hermione stared at him for a bit. She was enjoying it. He didn't look at her, he just reached deep into his pocket and took out a packet of powder. H ethrew it in the fireplace and took Hermione and pulled her in with him. And in a glimpse of minuites they were gone to McGonagells office.

Proffesor Mcgonagell was sitting at her desk, marking papers of some sort.

" and ! How was your trip?" The older woman kindly asked.

"Proffesor, I really don't wish to talk about it" Hermione replied boldly.

"I understand . You two may leave" the woman said.

Hermione left before Draco. He followed suit.

"Hermione!" He called. She looked back. She did look sexy in some way. Her wild mane of hiar still looked fuzzy, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. He was drooling by the time Hermione stepped infront of him.

"What?" Her eyesbrows raised.

He kissed her. And this time, more passionately. There tongues were fighting for entrance to the others. Hermione pushed him against a wall. He had his arms around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. He could feel the erection growing as her body hit against his. They kissed their way to their apartment. And by the time they reached the bedroom, Hermione had her jacket off and Draco's shirt was already half way open.

He took a moment to get rid of all his clothing and so did Hermione. They pushed each other on to the bed. His hand snaked his it's way to her butt, and her hands on the back of his head. He buried his face on her collerbones. She moaned as he kissed her breasts and stomach. She arched her back. She sat up. She pushed him below her. She kissed him hard furiously. Whilst kissing him, she let him unhook her bra. He had trouble with it, and Hermione smiled at it. He felt her smile on his lips. His cock was very hard now.

As time went by, they ended up being completely naked in front of each other. Body and soul, naked for the other to see. That night Hermione lost her virginity with the man she'd marry. That night Draco truly enjoyed having sex. By the next morning, they were wrapped around in blankets and each others arms.

What happened that night, no one would know. Not unless a proof was left behind for the world to see. A proof that might them both to unknown happiness.

DADADADA TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make money from this. This is to someone who said in my reviews that I rush my chapters and quality over quantity. To that person, thank you so fucking much. I really appreciate these comments because these actually help me to understand your point of view. So if you are reading this, then thank you. Keep me posted on what you think. Now I also want to say that this chapter will not be as long, but I will however talk a lot about the war and old friendships and etc. Dramione will be less in this chapter. Let's begin.

No one spoke of that night again. That night whatever happened between Draco and Hermione would be a secret locked forever. They would also be in classes or with their friends all the time. They had stopped speaking all together. It was awkward now. They felt awkward in each other's presence, so they decided to give each other the silent treatment.

Hermione was library studying for her newts that would come soon. Madam Pince had talked to the headmistress and made sure that seventh year students could study in the library for as long as they wanted as long as they did nothing but study.

Hermione yawned. Transfiguration was a hard subject. Although she found it easy till sixth year, seventh year transfiguration was very hard. She was trying to so hard to keep up with the studies, it seemed as if she was lacking behind no matter what she did. She decided that she needed a nap. She was studying all day, how much more would she have to study?

As she was walking through the halls, she thought of Tonks, Remus and of all those she lost in the war. She spent 9 months on the run. Of how she lost herself in those months. She thought of when Ron left the trio. Of when Harry earned the mark on his chest from the horcrux. She remembered Fred's funeral. How she hugged Ron that day. She had never seen the Weasleys so broken, especially George, who wouldn't even come out his bedroom until the funeral.

She remembered waking up early and checking around the house. Everyone used to be asleep and she'd go to George's room and tell him it's time. George would wake up with a jolt and wash up; he stood with Hermione cooking breakfast. He was still learning how to cook. He wouldn't ask anyone for it, not even Hermione, but one day when he tried to make breakfast he saw Hermione up already so he accepted the extra hand. Ever since, they would cook breakfast together. Hermione thought of when George would go to his shop, but he never opened it. She wondered what was going on there.

Bill had moved away with Fleur and now they were having a child. Any day the child would arrive and grow to learn the story of the twins, of the war. Bill was very close to the twins but when one died, Bill couldn't bear it. With his addition of having werewolf signs, he was broken. Fleur tried her best, and she loved him. He loved her. He would talk a lot to her. He would barely talk to the others.

Charlie stayed around for a bit before he left too. He stayed with Mrs. Weasley a lot. They got very close. But then suddenly one morning Charlie told the family that he was actually going back to Romania. When asked, he'd say that he missed the dragons. But everyone knew the truth; he couldn't take the sadness anymore. He needed to be around positivity. And for Charlie, positivity meant dragons.

Hermione thought Percy. How he came back and apologized and stopped working at the ministry and started working as a business man who was looking to buy the leaky cauldron. Percy had changed a lot. He blamed himself all the time for Fred's death. George, Ron, and Ginny were still mad at him. They refused to talk to him unless absolutely necessary. Percy had become a monster now for them. Hermione actually felt bad for him now.

Ron had not changed much. He went back to his clumsy ways. The only difference was that he found love; he found a family that truly appreciated him. He was happy now. He felt not like an outcast anymore. He belonged. He missed Fred but now he belonged. He was a hero for all of the public to see now. He was not the ghost anymore. He was the star.

Ginny did not change either. She remained the fierce and strong girl that she always been. Of course she'd talk less now, but she didn't cry. She was closer to George now. George and Ginny would talk a lot now; people assume it was about Fred. Their most favorite sibling, and the only sibling they had lost in the war that was supposed to bring them peace.

Mrs. Weasley was the most affected of them all. She would cry in the middle of anything. She would talk to herself a lot nowadays. She smiled less now, but her motherly actions never left however. Her love for her children grew in time.

Mr. Weasley was trying so hard to be normal, but it was barely bearable. He would continue with his muggle researching, and spreading his kind smile around. He welcomed Hermione and Harry as one of his children every day. He would kiss on her check every day letting her know that she wasn't alone.

Hermione reached the apartment. She opened and sighed and stretched. She assumed Draco would be in bed by now, but she was wrong. A lady was sitting on the couch, her back turned. Draco stood beside the fireplace, staring intensely at it. He also had a glass of wine in his hands.

The woman had long blonde hair. She had a glass of wine in her hands, a gown worn. She seemed to be tall and slim. The woman was a woman of class. Who was she?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and neither am I making any money from this.

Hermione stared. She didn't even draw a breath. The air was scary and inhabitants of the room seemed lost in thought. Hermione stood where she was. She couldn't move, her body seemed frozen, as if held by an unknown object.

The fire was crackling so silently, she could almost hear Draco's breathing. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other; he inhaled loudly and looked at his hand watch. He looked at the door and noticed Hermione. He didn't smile; neither did she show any emotion. Hermione stared, dumbfounded. The lady didn't turn back. She was too lost to notice.

"Mother, she's here" Draco announced, still staring at Hermione.

The woman came back; she sat up straighter and looked around before finding Hermione's eyes. Hermione stood straight and smiled, followed suit by her action of taking of the coat. Even though the woman was old, she could still make every other girl in the room self-conscious.

The woman didn't even nod, neither did she smile. "Draco dear, introduce us. Have you forgotten your manners?"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione. He kissed her hand and linked his arms with hers.

"Mother this is Hermione Granger, my wife-to-be, the war heroin and part of the golden trio."

Hermione stared, who was this man? Draco was never like this.

"Ms. Granger this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy and your soon to be mother-in-law"

Narcissa smiled at the pair. "Please sit" Narcissa waved her hand. Draco sat on the single chair and Hermione sat opposite to Narcissa.

"Oh dear no! Sit with me" Narcissa told Hermione. She was surprised at Narcissa's words. Why was she talking like a 70's woman? Were the Malfoy's always like this? What was happening? Nevertheless, Hermione sat beside her.

"I was thinking of your wedding"

"Mother I already told you, we do not want a huge wedding"

"But my dear, We Malfoys settle for nothing small and you know that. Your wedding will have reporters all around. It cannot be small!" Narcissa said it with such exasperation but yet so calmly, it was scary.

"Actually , I was wondering if we could keep the reporters out" Hermione asked, glancing at Draco.

"You two are such a mess! Hermione dear, please get me in touch with your mother! Your mother and I will arrange the whole wedding. You two will stay shut, you both can choose your clothes only" Narcissa stood.

"NO!" Draco stood as well. Narcissa turned towards him with such elegance and fierceness that Hermione shook.

"Mother please! It's my wedding!" Draco whined.

"I will come back tomorrow. I expect Hermione to get me in contact with her mother. And Draco, I hoped you'd grow up a little more. No Malfoy has arranged their own wedding, always the mothers do it"

"AT LEAST IT WILL STOP WITH ME AND HERMIONE" Draco yelled.

"NO IT WON'T!"

"YES IT WILL! MY CHILD WILL BE HALF-BLOOD AND THUS MANY OF THE RULES THAT APPLIED WITH ME WON'T APPLY WITH HIM OR HER"

"A MALFOY IS A MALFOY REGARDLESS OF THEIR BLOOD STATUS!"

"I WILL NEVER LET ME CHILD GROW UP IN THAT HORRIBLE MANSION! I WILL NEVER RUIN HIS OR HER LIFE"

"DRACO PUT SOME SENSE IN YOUR WORDS!" with that Narcissa Malfoy turned and left through the door, before she left she looked at Hermione and said "I expect you to be a proper lady by the time you two marry. And that means no more of your casual clothing" and she left.

Hermione was wearing jeans, white tee shirt and a brown jacket. What was wrong with clothing?

"Psychotic woman!" Draco huffed and went to pour himself another glass of wine. Hermione stopped him. "Get off me mudblood!" Draco whispered still holding the cup.

"Call me whatever Draco. But you are going to bed."

"And who are you to teach me punctuality? You stay out all the fucking time! Where do you stay all day? With the weasel?" His voice was dangouresly low.

"I thought we were past that" Hermione whispered back.

"You think I am a drunken mess"

"Go to sleep Draco."

"NO"

he threw away her hand and picked up the whole bottle of wine and drank it in a second. He fell. On the couch. A pale long and masculine body lay on the couch and Hermione stared. Inferno burned within her. Who did he think he was? Who did Narcissa think she was? Hermione would never wear gowns and shit on a daily basis!

She stomped away to Draco's bedroom to bring him a blanket. She had never seen his room. It was simply beyond words. Classy with green and gold everywhere, The ceiling was enchanted to look like it was raining, the desk was so neat. A book lay open on his bed, she picked it up. It was a journal. She felt bad but wanted to see what was within it. So she read an entry.

_"March 19th 1999_

_I am so fucking tired of this! Father was a little bitch. Why did he have to join dark arts? I am stuck with all his reputation now! Mother has become so fucking grim! And Hermione! Fuck she's sexy! She is so fucking attractive! It pains me! I saw her scar the other day, the 'mudblood' one. I wanted to just kill aunt Bella on spot. But she'd dead already. Fuck I think I love her… No NO NO NO I CAN NOT DO THAT. EW I AM A PURBLOOD AND SHE'S NOT. I CAN NOT. I HATE ME. I AM A WORTHLESS LOSER"_

Hermione was shocked, what did she just read. She closed the journal and took a blanket for Draco. She put it on him. He held her hand. He was asleep and he held her hand on instinct. She pulled her hand but he didn't let go.

"Mmph stay" he mumbled. She shook him awake. He wouldn't wake up. So she sat beside him on the couch. He pulled her hand, she lay down on his arm. He held her tightly, but gently. She saw his other arm. The one with the dark mark. The mark was disappearing. She stared and touched it a little and Draco winced behind her. His breathing got hard and he started talking in his sleep "PLEASE DON'T IT HURTS MY LORD PLEASEE" Hermione turned and saw that he was sweating. She quickly cast an incantation and allowed the room to be colder. She cupped his cheek and stared. He was calming down. He really was beautiful up close. His nose was perfect and so were his lips.

Something fluttered in her chest. She was about to kiss his lips when suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"Granger?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters. I do not make any money from this. So a guest has reviewed, and to that person who said that, Before you actually say something I'd like you to use your brain. Oh wait, you have got zero brain cells. How can someone be this negative? Before you embarrass yourself you should at least research properly. If you have read my other fanfiction 'The Ferret and The Scarhead' you would know that I am not the one supporting all of governments decision. There Draco and Harry actually ran away from the government's decision. No offence my love, but please just think before you say something because otherwise you will make yourself look like a fucking idiot. Below I'll copy and paste the guest's review word to word. Anyways thank you lovelies 3 ly. Keep reading.**

**"So I suppose government ordered r*** is just fine as long as the victims decide to make the best of it? Afraid I can't agree with that. I'd rather be dead. The evacuation of the population of countries that approve of that sort of oppression seems to support my preference." [COPIED WORD TO WORD]**

When Draco woke up and said her name, Hermione was so scared she actually jumped back and fell on the floor, right on her butt. "What were you doing?" Draco spat, metaphorically.

"I-I-I need to go" She scrambled up and ran to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door. She could hear someone walking outside her door. The sky was a grotesque color and her room looked very messy. Her heart was beating faster that ever, it felt as though she had run a thousand miles in an hour. She sat on the bed, and curled up in a ball beside the wall. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

There is no reason to cry then why is she crying? Why does she feel like a child? Maybe she could send a patronus for Ginny. Or Harry or Ron. Just someone. She needed anyone to just hug her. She felt like the world was crumbling down right beside her. Her tears turned into sobs. Loud sobs. It was so late and she was so tired. Tired of everything. She was tired of Draco, of NEWTS, of Narcissa Malfoy, of the marriage law.

Of her life.

She was tired of her life and she wanted to give up. Just go away from the maze of unhappy tense souls. She wanted to excape this world. She hated herself now more than ever.

She rolled over. She smelled good but she wanted to take a shower. To just cleanse away everything that happened in the past few hours. Surely Draco wouldn't need the washroom now.

She silently got up and without thinking walked to the bathroom door. There was no sound, maybe Draco really was in bed. She didn't care if he was in there, she just needed a shower. A bath would work but a shower would be much better.

She opened the door and there was singing. Someone was standing behind the shower curtains. The someone was singing, very low and … perhaps sad even.

"The air is getting hard to breath"

Hermione inhaled.

"I wish that you would just put me to sleep"

Just standing here listening to his angelic voice made her heart flutter.

"I wish that I could go to sleep"

Hermione took her top off along with her pants.

"Loving you is suicide"

Her undergarments followed her last action.

"I don't know should I go or should I sleep?"

She didn't know what she was doing, but it was happening.

"I'm trynna keep myself alive"

The masculine figure's head dropped.

"Knowing there's a chance it's all too late"

She held the curtain, ready to push it open.

"But I heard you say you love me"

She pushed it open and he stared at her face. His eyes were red, so were hers. They were both naked, one wet, the other not. His hands groped her cheeks and she put her hands on his hands. Without warning he kissed his lips. Her eyes were open with shock but it shut pushed him back towards the wall and he held on to her hips. He pushed her back now and stood facing her. Her back against the wall. He put his arms on the wall and kissed her lips furiously, fighting for entrance. She pulled back, and he started kissing her neck. She moaned, a sweet moan. He sucked on her neck, hard but gentle.

She could feel his erection so she looked him in the eye and kissed again, furiously. He picked her up, and she put her legs around him, he pulled himself inside of her. Slowly at first, but soon became fast. Her breath quickened, so did pushed harder and harder. One of her legs fell, and she arched her back. It felt so good, his seed filled in. She moaned, nothing in the world mattered at that moment.

He stopped suddenly, his breathing was so fast. He sat down on the floor of the shower. Hermione stared, what's wrong. Everything was going perfectly. They were both liking it, why did he stop?

"Draco?" She whispered.

"I am so tired" He cried in his hands.

She sat down opposite him and touched his arm.

He looked up, she smiled sweetly.

"Hermione save me! I can't. I am so tired!" He sobbed harder.

"Draco get up." She advised. She stood up and turned the shower off. He was still drunk and she knew it. She dried herself with magic and took out a towel. She wore a bathrobe and took an extra one. She dried his hair as well and he didn't look at her. He looked down. She asked him to get up again, he didn't move.

"Draco, get up"

"I am tired"

"Get up!" He sobbed and got up.

She made him wear the bathrobe. And he cried again. "Sleep?" Hermione asked kindly.

"love me"

"What?" She wondered what he meant.

"Love me Hermione." He looked up at her, his eyes red and swollen.

"Come to bed." She sighed.

She took his hand and led him to his bedroom. She tucked him, like a child and smiled and was about to leave when Draco sat up and said "love me".

She sat on the bed. "Draco what?"

"Stay with me tonight." Draco was suppose to be sober now.

"I-

"No! just stay"

She was about to speak but he held his fingers to her lips. "Don't"

He scooted and allowed her to get it. He held her small body against his own. He arms around her protectively. He loved her he knew, but did she love him? Probably not. He was after all, a monster.

She could feel his slow and low breathing. She put her head on his chest, she wondered if her younger self would approve. She laughed at the thought of her younger self ever having feelings for a certain blonde head.

At her sudden laughter he held a little tighter.

"I do not want to meet your mother again" Hermione blurted it out before she could even think about it.

He didn't say anything. For a moment she thought he had fallen asleep. She was almost happy when suddenly he started laughing.

"I don't want to either"

"She sat up. "What?"

"I do not want to meet her before the wedding" His gray eyes met her brown ones. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She could have sworn she had missed a beat.

"Let's not tell her 'mione…"

"Tell her what?" She lay back down and put her head on his arms, and started opening his bathrobe.

"Let's just get married and not tell her. No one has to know. Let's just do it. we have no choice anyways"

"Seems good to me" His bathrobe fell open now.

"You don't want your friends there?" He sat up now. He started untying her robe now.

"Meh it's alright." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Then let's do it tomorrow" He whispered. His face close to hers. Their lips almost touching.

"It's a bid decision Draco" She tilted her head sideways.

Her robe was open now. He could feel her soft and tender breasts on his abs. He kissed her nose.

"Drac- mmm" She moaned as his fingers played with breasts. She grabbed his arms tightly and bit her lips.

"FUCK HERMIONE I NEED TO ENTER." He yelled loudly. His kisses going down her body.

"FUCK DRACO FUCK" She pulled him beneath her and sat up on him. She bit his nipple as his hands wandered it's way to her right breast. He moaned "Hermione…."

His dick found it's way to her opening and entered. "UHH" she moaned. she arched her back and rode on. Harder and harder she rode on.

It was past 3 and they were still continuing their consummation. Of course they weren't aware of what it sounded like from the outside. They weren't aware of the 1st year standing outside their door, of what the child was hearing.

OUTSIDE POV:

Professor Mcgonagell was standing outside the bedroom of Draco Malfoy. She also had a 1st year with her. THE CHILD WAS CRYING AND HIS ROOMATES COULDN'T SLEEP SO THEY CALLED THE PROFFESOR. She was old and tired so she thought that maybe the head prefects could help. She thought they'd be asleep and she'd wake them up. She didn't think in a million years that they would do what she was hearing.

She heard a loud "AA" and an even louder "FUCK" before she covered the child's ears.

She needed to have stern talk with these two were absolutely going the wrong path. At this rate they'd get married sooner than expected.

She knocked loudly on the door. The noises stopped but no answer.

She knocked again.

Someone opened the door, Draco Malfoy was standing the door, with nothing but boxers.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! Please come to my office tomorrow and uh with more appropriate clothing if you will"

Hermione flushed with color.

Draco shut the door as soon as the woman left."Do you want to continue?" He flashed his sexy smile at her.

She got up and pushed him against the door with the force on her lips.

The night flashed grotesquely as it rained. The world it seemed to fade away as the two teenagers allowed their hormones to get the best of them. As the two teenagers never imagined what would happen if the girl ended up pregnant.

**I USED A SONG BY RIHANNA CALLED SUIICIDE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. LOVE YOU MWAH MWAH.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters and neither am I making any sort of money from this. We have reached 1418 readers 3 love you'll so much. Thank you thank you thank you. Mwah. Keep reading.

DRACO'S POV:

Hermione and I talk a lot now. We usually sit together in potions class now. I wonder where Potter is now. Why doesn't Hermione sit with him? I don't even see him anymore, neither do I see Weaslette anymore. Hermione doesn't seem bothered though. I need to ask her soon, something is definitely going on.

Now we are in charms class. The crazy old hag flitwick has asked us to read page 56 and 57, as if anyone would actually read it. Hermione is beside me, and surprisingly she actually is reading it. She probably is the only one on the class actually reading it.

I am glad she sat with me; at least I won't get those bloody girls asking for a shag. Hermione is different. She isn't interested in my wealth, looks, brain or anything for that matter. And I absolutely love her for that. She is truly the one. Maybe the hat wasn't wrong after all. Maybe we're really meant to be.

Something has been bothering her for a long time now. I do not want to ask her, she'll never tell me anyways. But if I have to be honest, I must say it bothers me. I care about her so much. Fuck my emotions.

HERMIONE'S POV:

Professor Flitwick has asked us to read page 56 and 57. I have already it twice now. I read it in the library even. And I know for a fact that the others in the room haven't. It bothers me. How can anyone of us pass if all we are interested in is having fun?

Draco is sitting beside me. I know he is looking at me. I won't look at him. If I do then he'll know everything. He'll use legimency on me. He'll know that Harry is in the hospital wing because of how much Ron beat him; he'll know that I may be carrying his child.

I may be carrying his child.

The thought scares me. What will his reaction be? Will he leave? Will he be happy? Will he get drunk? Will he be upset? I do not know what to do.

NORMAL POV:

Hermione had been vomiting a lot since that night. They had also talked to Professor Mcgonagall, who advised them not to consummate before marriage as it may end up in her getting pregnant. Of course it seemed like shitty talk to both of them. They loved having sex, why stop? But as days went by Hermione started feeling tired and started vomiting.

The charms professor was breaking off a fight between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, when suddenly Draco looked at Hermione. He turned his body towards her a little. She took her eyes of the book and turned her head towards him. He was smirking, so she raised on her eyebrows. Questioning him in a manner.

He took his hand off the desk and looked away. Hermione went back to her book. He slid his hand on her thigh and kept going up. She sat up a little straight at the sudden touch and bit her lower lip. His hand was on her private area. He was rubbing it in and smirking away while her breathing quickend.

She put her hand on top of his trying to stop him. He did stop. He turned his head away and turned to talk with Blaise Zabini.

Hermione could feel her throat closing in. All that she ate was coming up now. She needed to go to the washroom. She raised her hand but the professor didn't even bother. She needed to vomit. Fuck fuck fuck, her mind was racing. She got up and ran out. Everyone shut up to look at her. They assumed Draco did something, so they looked at him.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled at them. He was scared. Why would she run out like that? Did he do something wrong?

"Professor? May I be excused? Please?"

" i-

"Thank you so much" He ran out. Everyone started whispering at once. He didn't know where she went so he ran to the closest bathroom. He called "Myrtle!Myrtle!"

The ghostly figure of a girl appeared from one of the toilets. "Yes Draky?" She smiled in a flirty manner.

"Thank god! Can you please please look for Hermione Granger in the washrooms?" Draco pleaded. Myrtle would listen to him no matter what. They had grown a close relation and she trusted him.

He waited there for a couple of minuites efore she reappeared. "The fourth floor girls bathroom." She announced.

"Thank you so much Myrtle"

He ran out the door. He could hear Myrtle whining behind him but he didn't care. He needed to find Hermione.

As he approached the fourth floor girls bathroom, he knew that the girls would kill him if they saw him there. It was a risk worth taking. He knocked, he heard Hermione say "come in". She said it so lightly, it was bearly hearable.

He opened the door, and saw Hermione. Sitting on the floor, beside a toilet crying. What the fuck, he thought. She looked like a mess.

"What the fuck happened here?" He ran to Hermione.

"Dra.. what are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"Nevermind me, Get up!" He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sink.

"Draco I am fine"

"Like hell you are." He cursed as he washed her face.

"Did professor get mad?" She slowly asked.

"I don't know do I ? I ran after you. Come on we are going"

"Going where?" she frowned.

A first year opened the door and looked up at them, scared.

"Go on. He'll leave" Hermione told the child.

"Open your robe" He ordered as he leaned against the sink.

"What? Not now Draco!"

"I have got sense Hermione. Open your robe we're going to the hospital wing. The robe is heavy. Open it love" He kept frowning.

"NO WE WILL NOT GO THERE!" She took a step back.

He stood up. "Yes we are"

"No" she whispered.

"Hermione I am not letting that happen again. You need to go"

"for fuck's sake Draco I told you I am fine!" She stomped her feet and felt the nausea again. She ran again to the toilet. She bent and vomited, harder this time. Draco leant beside her and held her hair, as his other hand patted her.

"It's okay It's okay" He kept saying.

She leaned back on him. Her small body rested against his strong body. He held her, ready to do anything she asked him to.

"Baby we need madam Pomfrey…" Draco whispered in her ear. His hand snaked it's way to her stomach. Hermione put her hand on top of his.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light hit them, the first year stood infron of them with a camera in her hands. Hermione would given the student detention for the whole year but let it go. She couldn't bother.

"Stupid git" Draco murmered. Hermione cried that day. Just cried for no reason and Draco didn't complain. He understood how she felt and he stayed there, holding her small body against his own.

A while later they heard the bell ring, all classes were over. It was time for lunch.

"Come on" He told her as he lifted her up. They walked to their apartment. Hermione was confused, she wondered why he didn't take her to the hospital wing. He took her hand and walked over the washroom.

"We are not having sex now!" She frowned at him.

"I am not a psycho. Take a shower." He urged her in. He smiled on his way out.

Maybe Draco wasn't so bad. Maybe she could learn to care for him, how bad could he be?

She'd been standing there for a good thirty minuites when suddenly the door opened. She picked her wand on instinct. The curtains opened, and there stood a certain blonde head.

"We have seen each other naked, Besides I need a shower. Let's get it done with then we're going" Draco looked at her stomach again.

"Fine" She made some space for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am feeling this so much. I am soo happy to write this . I am not the owner of these charcaters neither am I amking any money from this. I am literally writing two chapters in a day. What is wrong with me.

Madam Pomfrey had insisted Hermione spend the night there while she ran some tests. Draco wanted to stay there but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow him to do so. Whilst leaving however he caught sight of Potter in one of the beds, asleep though, looking grim and bloody. Hermion must have known about Potter being here.

HARRY'S POV:

Why was Hermione here? Did Draco do something? What the fuck!

"HERMIONE PSTT" he whispered. It was 2 in the morning.

"Harry? It's bloody 2 in the morning!" She woke up glancing at the clock.

"Nevermind that, why are you here?" He sat up.

"Oh I don't know. I have been vomiting a lot"

"Oh that's fine. Did the bastard do anything to you?"

"Draco wouldn't harm a fly"

"You have gone crazy Hermione. I am going to sleep" He turned over and fell asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes.

NEXT DAY: A SUNDAY

Draco knew Hermione would be awake by now. She was always a morning person. He walked up to the hospital wing with Blaise Zabini.

He opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the bed, talking to Madam Pomfrey. He reluctantly walked over to Hermione.

She looked at him grimly and didn't say anything. Madam Pomfrey smiled up at him and left. "Hello Zabini"

"I get no greeting he does?" Draco raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner. Hermione didn't even reply.

"I uh I better leave" Blaise said after realizing the tense air.

"We need to talk Draco." She said more to the floor than Draco.

"Yeah sure" He got awkward.

"I am going down to breakfast. We'll talk later"

Draco didn't ven stop her. He realized something must have happened. Asking her might've caused an inferno, so he let it go.

DOWN TO BREAKFAST:

Hermione sat with Ginny and Seamus. Ginny was laughing at something Seamus said while Hermione kept her head down. She really wasn't feeling it. She was pregnant.

Hermione Granger was pregnant.

With Draco Malfoys child.

She was stuck, what would she do? Her mind was racing per mile an hour.

A bunch of owls flew in. The ministry owl, which Hermione recognized handed over the daily prophet ot her and flew out. The first page caught her sight. In a second whisperings would start.

_"IS HERMIONE GRANGER SOON TO BE A MALFOY, PREGNANT WITH DRACO MALFOY'S CHILD BEFORE MARRIAGE?_

_I, Rita Skeetar, have received a picture of Draco Malfoy holding Hermione Granger in a bathroom stall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Their hands seem to be conjoined on Ms. Granger's stomach._

_An anonymous source at the school sent me this picture with a letter claiming that the source had heard them talking about how Hermione Granger had been vomiting and sick._

_We are all well aware of their engagement. However what will Lady Narcissa Malfoy say now? What does the war heroin have to do about this? What will a certain blonde head do? The wizarding world awaits the answers._

_People have claimed to see Hermione Granger sleeping with many men for money. Many people in the wizarding world say she may be a whore silently. Some men say 'That slut is no good in bed'._

_Some people have gone on to say that Draco Malfoy may have cast an imperius curse on her, after all he is a monster._

_What is going on? Are they cheating on each other? "_

Below a picture was attached. It showed Hermione leaning of Draco's chest in the girls bathroom. Them both holding her stomach. With him whispering something on her ear.

Hermione could feel the eyes on her. Of every house. She couldn't stop the tears that fell, she felt like shit. Who did Rita Skeetar think she was? Her tears fell. She would kill the first year. She was about to shut the paper when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, the pale hands. It was Draco.

She looked up at him. He was not smiling. "Can I sit?" He asked. Even the teachers were looking now.

She scooted over.

He put his hand on the legand squeezed gently. She looked at his hand.

"Draco" Hermione said.

"Yes sweetheart?" Draco inquired kindly.

Her tears fell and she kept inhaling and exhaling. "I am"

"You are pregnant?" He asked, suddenly serious.

She didn't speak. She just nodded. He understood her silence. He looked down. His mind was racing now.

"Come here" He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him. He could smell her rosy lavender smell. She smelled his sqeezed her. This woman was carrying his child, he wouldn't let anyone harm her. He'd kill anyone if anyone did anything to her.

"I love you" He suddenly whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him. She didn't say anything.

"I know. I know but we'll fight through everything if you let me. I love you Hermione and I trust you. I know Rita lied."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. For once maybe he actually was being real.

"DETENTION BOTH OF YOU!" Professor Mcgonagall was standing behind them.

"Forgive them Minnie" Someone said. Mcgonagall shook. It was James voice. No one called her Minnie except Sirius and James. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw it was Harry not james. Harry was smilling at her. He came limping with a crutch.

" ! Detention to you as well!" Mcgonagall smiled and walked over to the heads table.

She remembered James and Sirius. How they used to tease her all the time. How they'd follow her around until she let them off detention. They're all dead now. Everything was a blur.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither am I making any money from this. Okay so guys, I will not be posting tomorrow, I have HUGE PARTY tomorrow and I am soooo fucking excited. Everyone's going to be there. The seniors and juniors. I am so excited for tomorrow. Okay I'll continue love ya'll mwah mwah 3. Also after writing thw whole chapter I realized how shitty this is. It is boring although interesting things happen, I don't know if you'' will like it but let me know. K that's it.

After the unexpected public display of affection of Draco and Hermione the school started whispering again. Everyone would treat them differently now. The Gryffindor's would talk less to Hermione and the slythrins were scared of Draco now more than ever. They all thought Hermione cheated on Draco and got pregnant with someone else's child. So they thought he was angry. But no matter how much she explained, they wouldn't believe her.

Draco even received a howler from Lady Narcissa Malfoy. But no one really understood if it was a howler until it started speaking in it's scary voice.

"Draco I hope the prophet is lying. I will not be impressed if I find out its true. I was supposed to come to meet you two but I am afraid I couldn't. I had some other work. Now if you will allow me, then I must invite you and my future daughter in law to our mansion this Thursday. You should also let Mr. and Mrs. Granger about it. I expect to see you four there. Now dear Draco I will not accept any of your excuses of why you can't come. The four of will present yourselves there. However if Ms. Granger's parents can not come, I will understand. That will be all. Goodbye"

Everyone stared at Draco as he sat emotionless, straight back, head up listening to the howler. Anyone would have sunk low but Draco it seemed wasn't afraid. Everyone was shocked at Narcissa's voice. They'd have thought that mothers would go crazy at their son impregnating someone but it seemed as though Narcissa was a woman of class who'd rather not yell.

They were surprised even more how Draco simply stood up after listening to the howler and walked over the Gryffindor table and whispered something in Hermione's ear and went away. After he strode away in his mighty attitude, they all turned to Hermione who looked equally stressed. She was however talking to Luna who chose to sit at different tables every day. Luna in her dreamy manner said something to Hermione that caused her to laugh out loud.

It was already Wednesday. They only had a day before Thursday came. Draco had gone to their apartment and took some floo powder. Their fireplace was connected to the Grangers residence at their request.

When he arrived at the Grangers residence, he heard no sound. So he called out loud " Is anyone home?" There was no reply.

"Who's there?" Came a man's voice that he recognized as .

"Mr. Granger it is me. Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh. What do you want?" He came into sight. He sat down on a couch and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Look I know what happened last time was best but allow me to explain. You know about the war of course?"

"The very same in which you wanted to kill my daughter?"

"I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't kill anyone Mr. Granger." He fumed.

"Go on"

"The war caused magical blood to be spilled a lot. So the ministry has issued a marriage law so we can repopulate. Our partners were choses for us and chosen through compatibility. Your daughter was chosen for me. I will not lie, We both hated each other. But in time we grew to love each other, or at least I did. And I know we are young but we are having a child. She doesn't know I am here, she doesn't know that I am telling you. But she is pregnant with my child and I love her. So I am here to ask you for her hand in marriage" Draco looked up at the older man.

"MY DAUGHTER! MY ONLY DAUGHTER! YOU UGHHH! SHE'S A CHILD"

"Mr. Granger! I know you are upset but if this is how you will react then you will force me to erase your memory." He stood up to face the older man.

"I will not try to befriend you as you have proven your attitude. Tomorrow Hermione and I will come to pick you and Mrs. Granger up for a dinner with my mother. I hope you'll behave. Be ready tomorrow sharp at 6."

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!"

"YES I DO! IT'S WRONG AND I KNOW IT! BUT YOU NEED TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! AT LEAST FOR YOUR DAUGHTER!" And with that Draco walked away through the fireplace. He went over to the shower. He needed to pull his thoughts together. He was about to be a father, no more time to be a child.

The door creaked open. He thought it'd be Hermione so he didn't care to pick up the wand.

"Drake love?" A very annoying and familiar voice called.

"Pansy? What the fuck! Get out"

"Oh Draky come on! Let's shag like old times. Blaise is bad in bed and I am sure Hermione is as well! We were made for each other! Come on. Can I open the curtains?" She giggled in a very flirty tone.

He picked up his wand fast and put on cloths faster than he had ever done in his entire life. "PANSY GET THE FUCK OUT HERE! I AM FUCKING ENGAGED AND SO ARE YOU! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION HERMIONE IS AMAZING IN BED! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! BESIDES I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER, AIN'T NO TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE SHAGS THAT NO ONE LIKES! NOW GET OUT"

He could hear the loud sobs of Pansy growing quieter. He took off his cloths and turned on the shower again.

HERMIONE'S POV:

I was walking back to the apartment when I saw Pansy running out of our apartment. I stood as she ran past me.

She looked up at me and said "Going off to shag my boyfriend huh mudblood? I am going to kill your half blood child before it's even born" She raised her wand, but I was too quick for her. I disarmed her and she ran off crying.

What the fuck just happened. I walked back to our apartment and heard the shower running.

"Draco?" I called.

DRACO'S POV:

I heard her angelic voice call my name. "Yeah Hermione I am here!" I called back so she wouldn't worry. I thought she'd go away but she opened the door to the bathroom. Now I thought she'd join me but instead she walked over to the sink and sat up on it.

"Draco why was Pansy here?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"She told me she'll kill our child." She whispered again. I swear she looked like a goddess.

"What the fuck? She came her trying to shag me but I think I insulted her too much. She ran away crying. I am going to kill her. How dare she threaten my child! How dare she threaten a Malfoy!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I wanna talk to professor McGonagall about it. It's only right…" Her voice trailed off.

"Will she believe us?"

"If not then she can see our memories you know?"

Awkward silence followed.

"I went to see your parents today. I said slowly.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I explained your father about the marriage law. I told him about dinner tomorrow. And I asked him for something."

"What did you ask for?"

"You'll see tomorrow love"

"Draco tell me"

"Haha no"

"Tell me!" She scolded me.

"It's a surprise!"

"uhg fine! I am going down to the kitchen. I need food."

"Wait for me, I am coming with you. I'd be psycho to let you go alone after what that little bitch said."

She started laughing when she suddenly pulled open the curtains. "Then let me join you."

"Whenever you want bebe"

"Just kidding! I'll pick out our cloths for tomorrow then we're going down to the kitchen. I am starving"

She walked away. I smiled to myself. Finally I the boy with no choice, finally have a choice. For once I can have my own family without worrying about what others say about it. When my child will grow up, I will make sure they're happy. I will spoil them. I will love them as much as I love Hermione. Tomorrow everything will be final.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither do I make any money from this. Alright so we're almost to 2000 reads. Let me know what you think 3. Just remember everything you say is read and will probably even replied to. (Good or bad. I try to take the bad ones in a good way. Iwill also be using a song called "cant help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley. One of my favs.  
**

HERMIONE'S POV:

My parents are coming here.

My parents will meet Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Oh my god I am freaking out. The Malfoys are so rich and so… different! What if everything goes wrong? I am so scared.

NORMAL POV:

Hermione is wearing a black dress, it touches the floor. It's a mermaid dress, and it brings out figure very well. Her belly is starting to show already. She put up her hair in an elegant low bun, in a way that Narcissa wouldn't be able to say anything bad about it. Just the slightest bit of makeup. She looked perfect.

Draco wore a black coat, at Hermione's request. He thought he looked quite handsome but what would his witch mother say? What would his mother say when he told her that Hermione was pregnant?

He looked over at Hermione. You could see her belly growing already. She was putting on earrings infront of the mirror, and she looked ravishing. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Even in Yule ball she didn't look this good.

The black dress brought out her curves in the right places, The earrings revealed her jawline perfectly, and the easy makeup? Damn, he thought. He never likes too much makeup, neither did Hermione.

He slightly went up behind her and placed his hand on her stomach from behind. She smiled at him in the mirror. He could see how nervous she was.

"Relax Hermione, you'll be fine" He turned her around so his hands were resting on her hips and her hands hanging.

"It's scary"

"You look beautiful!" He complimented her then kissed her on her lips. He could smell her perfume.

"I don't know it's like…" She trailed off.

He took his hands away suddenly and walked over to the radio. With a wave of his hands, he turned it on.

"Come on!" He put his hand.

"Draco we'll be late!" She scolded.

"We have thirty minutes left Hermione. It'll be okay. Come on!" He still hadn't taken back his hand.

She put forward her hand and he scooped her up in his arms. One of her hands on his shoulder, the other with Draco's left hand. Draco's right hand on her hip. Snow was falling outside, but the temperature was perfect here. He put his head on her shoulder; she was a head shorter than him.

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in…_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

The song continued as the young couple danced away. Laughing and yelling, in front of the fire.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you…"_

Even after the song ended, they danced to nothing.

Suddenly a poof sound interrupted them. On instinct they both picked up their wands. It was Hermione's parents. They both quite looked wonderful.

"We aren't allowed to Draco's house directly. We have to go through here." Hermione's mother looked away, trying not to embarrass her daughter who was having a beautiful moment with her husband to be.

"I forgot about that. Let's go, we'll be late" Hermione started panicking.

"Mrs. Granger. It's always a pleasure to meet you!" Draco greeted.

"Likewise" she stated.

The Grangers and Draco walked to the headmistress's office, led by Hermione. The walk there exhausted Hermione so much that she had to rest in the headmistress's office for a couple minutes before she could walk again. Draco, seeing her condition was getting more and more worried. What if something was wrong with his child?


	15. Chapter 15

**Dislaimer: I am not the owner of these characters neither am I making any money from this. Alright so guys remember, Hermione's mother and Narcissa Malfoy doesn't know yet that Hermy is prego.**

Draco and Hermione walked in through the flireplace first, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Draco sighed looking at his childhood home. It looked… the same. His mother was suppose to renovate it, why wasn't it renovated? Of course the chandelier had been changed, but everything else looked the same. The paintings of his ancestors still hung. They eyed the Hermione and her parents suspiciously.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was still gaping at the wealthy manor. He heard Mr. Granger scoof behind him. He turned around raising an eyebrow. How dare the man step into his house and scoff? No muggleborn or muggle had stepped inside here before!

"Is there something you'd like to share with us father?" Hermione too, was raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no dear it's just look at all these paintings. They all look alike!" The man was still smirking at the paintings.

The ancient paintings started whispering, but Draco only looked at the painting at the furthest corner. The man there had a pale pointy and proud face with cold grey eyes and the pale blonde hair like Draco. Hermione noticed his eyes and followed his gaze. She tugged his arm, he came back to his senses and looked at her.

"Can we walk?" Hermione was smiling kindly up at him.

"Of course my love. Wait a second though . ZILLY!" Draco called out loudly. There was a sudden loud pop that Hermione's parents jump. A house elf had appeared, and he was wearing a filthy pillow case.

"Zilly take Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the dinner room please? Tell mother Hermione and I will joing them soon." The house elf bowed low before he looked at Hermione's parents and gestured them to follow him.

"Draco! The war is over! Why do you still have house elves?" Hermione whispered angrily

"Baby they're here by choice. I gave them cloths and it really bothered my father." He replied back.

"Hmph, the walk?" Hermione raised her eyebrows smiling.

"As you say Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco laughed before Hermione hit his arm.

He walked over to his father's portrait, Hermione at his side. They stood in front of Lucius Malfoy's picture a long time. Just staring at it. They stared at it. Hermione could feel his emotions, so she slid her hand in his suddenly. He didn't look at her, he just held her hand tightly.

"Ciela" Draco whispered. Hermione looked over at him, thinking he was teling her something but he wasn't. He had just called an elf.

"Master has come home at last! What can Ciela do for master?" The elf squalled.

"Ciella could you bring us a fine bottle of wine please? With glasses of course?" He replied, still holding Hermione's hand, still looking at the portrait.

"Whatever master says!" The elf bowed low and disappeared. It didn't even take a minuite for Ciella to come back. Draco thanked the elf and handed Hermione a glass of wine. Hermione took it gratefully. She sipped, and he just held his glass. He took a sip and exhaled.

"Father always told me to keep my head high and not show emotions. Ever" Draco suddenly stated.

"You followed it didn't you?"

"I was never good enough for him. He always wanted someone more worthy of being a Malfoy."

"Draco you have… changed" a proud voice stated. Hermione looked over at the portrait of Lucius Malfoy. His eyes were fixed upon his son's.

"I see you haven't" Draco replied, his head high. He was smirking. He let go of Hermione's hand and slid it in his pocket.

"What is this filth doing here?" Lucius looked over at Hermione.

"Your soon to be daughter in law. So respect."

"I didn't know you could sink this low boy"

"I'll bid goodbye then." He suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand harshly and pulled her out of the room. She was shocked at how strong he was.

"Draco let go you're hurting me!" Hermione cried out.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize." He looked like a puppy.

Hermione rubbed her hand . He put his hand forward. She caught hold of it and they walked into a large room. It was a long room with a long table. The fireplace burning with marble print around. The plates were gold. There was a chandelier hanging above. Narcissa Malfoy sat at the head of the table, her right and left empty. After that sat Mr. Granger and opposite him Mrs. Granger. Both looking nervous.

"Mother" Draco nodded.

"You're late"

"You could have started"

"You know the tradition"

Draco led Hermione to the sit on Narcissa's left and pulled out the chair for her. He went to sit on the right.

"Where were you?" Narcissa looked at Draco, clearly asking him.

He looked away. "Zilly!"

The elf appeared. "Where is the food?" The elf disappeared before replying.

"A question has been asked Draco" Narcissa said calmly.

"I do not wish to answer that" Draco looked at her coldly.

Hermione caught her own mothers eyes. Her mother looked scared.

"You were talking to your father." Narcissa told him. She was smirking. "Hermione. That's how I knew Draco. Honestly! You should have told her"

"Told me what?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"She read your mind" Draco answered silently.

"Why are you even marrying this filthy woman? With zero brain cells!"

"ENOUGH! I WALK INTO THIS HOUSE! YOU AND MY BLOODY DEAD FATHER START INSULTING HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WIT YOU PEOPLE?" Draco had stood up.

"Is this how you talk to me? Your father was right. I should have brought straight home from Hogwarts!" She too stood up.

He was breathing fire.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Hermione! Draco!" Narcissa yelled suddenly.

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione then to Draco. She too was wondering what had gone wrong.

"I am pregnant" Hermione suddenly whispered.

"That's it! After dinner, Draco and Hermione you two will go to bed. You two won't be returning tonight. And Mr. and Mrs. Granger please enjoy your dinner" Narcissa's breathing had fastened.

"Mother calm down. Please stay calm!" Draco was on the floor trying to talk to Hermione. She understood it all. Narcissa was of course not a healthy person, and sudden shocks could do wonders to her heart.


	16. an excuse

Heyy everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been uploading. I really wish I could and believe me I hate saying these but I have no choice . My exams start on the 5th of may and it was my birthday on the 7th of april. So yeah things are pretty hectic. I'll try my best to upload a new chapter tomorrow. Hang on, the big thing I am planning for the dramione king and queen will be happening soon. Not sure if I'll be able to put it in the chapter uploaded tomorrow but I'll try. Okay tlove y'all mwah mwah byee.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither do I make any money from these. Hiii everyone! I am so sorry I have been absent. I couldn't write. I had been soo busy. I know you guys will understand. Also there's this huge plan I have and I have thought of since like chapter 10 but something always comes up which replaces the plan. I hope I can bring the plan in this chapter. Alright read it mwah mwah.

Narcissa lay in her bedchambers. Draco at her side. Hermione sat in the library, with a book in her hands. Her parents were safely home, she had seen to that. As she half lay on the sofa with the book open, she thought of the previous incidents that had occurred.

As Narcissa got sick, Draco mumbled something and carried his mother away. Hermione had been scared at the incident. Draco was seldom this panicked. As for Narcissa, She was always so strong. It was hard to see her fallen.

Although Hermione's parents didn't understand Draco's mumblings, Hermione did. So she sent her parents home, and she made sure they were safely home before returning. After that she called for an elf to take her to Draco.

As she walked through the halls of the manor, she could feel the eyes of all the dead Malfoys on her. She could feel them judging. She felt their eyes bear into her soul, piercing through her skin. Her gown dragged on the floor, making a very silent sound. Her elegant bun had come loose. Now her wavy hair fell on her shoulders and back. Her legs hurt so badly. The heels were killing her.

At long last they appeared in front of a double door. It was more elegant than anything. The handles were of gold, the glassed wood looked allowed her to look at herself. She didn't look too messed up, yet.

"Missus will wait? These are lady Malfoys chambers. Missus can wait here or in masters chambers" The elf squeaked before disappearing. Hermione sighed. Draco had his own chambers. She wondered how big the manor truly was.

She glanced at the clock. Four a.m. She had been sitting here for longer than she hoped. She was sitting in the enormous library that the Malfoys owned. Normally she'd be lost in a book but she just couldn't read now. She was worried sick about Narcissa, especially Draco. Would he get angry with her? Would Narcissa ever truly accept her?

Her eyes were closing. She yawned. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were so tired. So very tired. So she let them close. What could go wrong? She'd slowly drift away. She wondered if anyone would ever find her here. If anyone would bother to look. The world around her was closing in. Once so clear, now so blurry. Darkness.

Light woke her up. What? Where was she? She didn't recognize the room. Light was pouring in through a window. A huge king sized bed was where she lay. The room was the size of her whole room. Something about the room said it belonged to a rich someone, with its green curtains and all.

"So the princess finally wakes up?" A very hot voice made Hermione turn around. She suddenly noticed the strong muscular arms around her middle.

Draco lay behind her, smirking. He was naked. She could see his pale abs. She was immediately struck with a thought. She looked down. She was dressed but not in her gown. She wore an oversized t shirt, and just an underwear?

"I took the liberty of dressing you." He was still smirking.

"Draco! Where's my gown?"

"In the wash. It smelled like wine. Were you drinking last night?" He asked sitting up.

"Of course not. How's your mother?" She asked sitting up as well.

"She's fine. You want to meet her? I think you guys will get along just fine" He was serious suddenly.

"Yes of course. But where are we?" She slouched.

"In my bed?" He questioned as if it was obvious.

"What time is it?"

"12:42 p.m"

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down baby. It is okay. I have talked to professor. Mother will be having lunch with you. Which is in 18 minutes. Get ready"

Hermione had never run so fast. Neither had she showered and got ready so fast. She had found a new gown after getting out of the shower. Draco had put it there. He knew she didn't have one.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither do I make any money from these. WHEN AM I EVER GOING TO WRITE THE ACTUAL HUGE SURPRISE?! IT IS KILLING ME.**

Hermione and Draco sat across from each other on the chairs that occupied a small portion of the garden. A table in between them. Hermione stared at the pool. Draco was watching her. She looked so tired, so very tired. Her hair was flowing in the air, but it was wavier than ever. Her eyes seemed to look through the water, and the water seemed to look back at her. He was still staring at her, playing with the knife hat lay on the table in front of him. He saw her chest rise and fall, almost too slowly. As if she was lost, lost in some deep thoughts.. If only she looked him in the eye, he'd know what she was thinking about.

Sudden crutching sounds brought him back to the world, but Hermione still stared at the water intently. He looked at his mother walking to their lunch table. She looked ever so elegant. Her hair like always was in a bun, Her gown fell to the floor. He never understood why his mother insisted on gowns.

She arrived at the table and Draco stood up. Hermione was still lost.

"Hermione?" Draco called slowly. She didn't look at him.

"Hermione dear?" Narcissa called slowly. Touching her shoulders.

Hermione came back into her senses. She stood up and wiped her eyes. She was… crying? Draco was shocked.

"Oh hello" Hermione stood up and smiled.

"You both missed breakfast. You'll be killing my grandchild soon Hermione" Narcissa sat down.

"Mother you know I was with you. Hermione was asleep, you know she's pregnant, she is allowed to be tired. You on the other hand have no right to be this rude to everyone you meet."

"You're the one marrying this filth."

"Moth-

"ENOUGH OF THIS LADY! I KNOW I AM NOT A PUREBLOOD BUT CLEARLY IHAVE THE BRAIN TEN TIMES YOURS! BE GLAD I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING! YOUR DO NOTHING HUSBAND KEEPS COMPLAINING ABOUT MY BLOOD. YOU USELESS WOMAN KEEP COMPLAINING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Hermione had stood up, she was furious. Her head seemed like a volcano.

Narcissa was still looking at her calmly. As though she had not even heard her.

"You have a wonderful fiancé son" Narcissa smirked.

She had pulled the last straw. Hermione flipped over the chair and apparated away without even saying anything else. Draco wasn't even shocked. He was waiting for this to be frank. He knew that sooner or later Hermione would burst.

He looked at his mother. "Congratulations. My child will end up hating you." He too then apparated. Where, no one knew. Draco knew exactly where Hermione went. So he did exactly that. He went back to hogwarts, their apartment, and then his room. He took out a parchment and wrote

"Dear Hermione,

Love I know how angry and upset you are, but believe me when I say this, you are wonderful. It doesn't matter what my parents say. You know how they are. You are the war heroin for god sake! Look at me, a death eater. I am lucky to have you. I love you so much. Come back to me sweetie. Come back to me.

Meet me in Hogwarts ground today, 10:30 sharp. I'll have a surprise for you. Also please have some food, our child needs food. And you don't have to wear those crappy gowns either, mother won't be there. Just you and I. Don't bring weaslette, weasel or scarhead. They'll ruin the moment. Please come, I have been planning this for so long. I hope you'll like it. I love you and miss you so much baby girl. Come back home.

Love,

Draco"

He then walked up the owlary, and summoned a owl. He tied the letter and stroked the bird. He whispered "Go and find Hermione. She is most probably with Harry. But find her. Don't wait for an answer."

He watched as the bird flew overhead, and away from view. He watched as the bird went to the love of his life. He couldn't wait for her. He had planned it for so long. It seemed like an eternity.

10:20. He was waiting for her. She'd be here soon and he knew that. Or at least he hoped. He had planned it so perfectly. The candles burned overhead, just like Hermione loved it. A pathway of roses led to a heart made of rose petals. Musical violins played a muggle song. He was waiting for her, so the instruments would start playing. He was waiting for it.

10:29. She be here soon. Wait there's pop. Was that it? There she is walking up here. She's following the roses.

_I found a love, for me_

She heard the music. She's still walking. She is looking at the candles. Her eyes widen. They're beautiful!

_Darling just dive right in, follow my lead._

She's walking on the pathway of rose petals now. She is smiling. God she looks so beautiful. Like a queen.

_Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet._

She stops. She's looking at the instruments. She slouches and inhales the beautiful moment. She looks like a goddess in his eyes.

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

She stands there, just listening. She tilts her head and smiles a little more.

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love._

Suddenly a glass of wine appears in front of her. She takes it and sips. She holds it and listens to the music. The sky is a beautiful colour. The candles light up the whole area. She knows that the children are watching from the castle.

_Not knowing what it was. But darling just kiss me slow._

She looks down and smiles. She knows what this is.

_Your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine._

She looks up at the sky. The stars glitter.

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you in my arms._

She walks along. She knew exactly what's going on.

_Barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favorite song._

She smiles and keeps walking. Holding the glass of wine.

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath._

There he is. Waiting for the love of life. He's standing in the middle of the heart. Just standing and smiling. He looks ravishing. He takes away her breath, and she his.

_But you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight._

He puts up a hand and the music stops. Just the violin plays. Hermione walks and stands in the middle with him. He gets down on one knee. She looks at him and her eyes are already watered. Draco is smiling nervously.

"Dear Hermione. Ever since we met on the train I have bullied you, hurt you and been a mean arse to you. But the day we were told we have to be married, I was hurt. I thought that the upcoming years would be the worst but clearly not. You have been there with me through everything whether we realize it or not. In my eyes you look like a goddess. In my eyes you talk like Merlin. In my eyes baby you are perfect. Goddamn I love you so much. Your eyes will always put me in an illusion. You're carrying my child, and I wouldn't have it any other way.I know we're already engaged but I wanted to do this. So baby will you marry me?" He was smiling. She was crying. He was crying too. She nodded her head and he picked her up and kissed her like he never kissed her before.

People cheered through a microphone. The couple looked. McGonagall was holding her wand as a microphone for the children. They were all cheering.

He held her hand and kissed her. He loved her more than anything. He loved their child even more. she fell in love at that moment. And she knew that whatever she had with Krum, Ron and anyone else, was fake. Because she wouldn't have this moment with anyone but Draco.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note: HI EVERYONE! Oh my lord it has been so long! I missed my laptop so fucking much. I missed writing so much. So finally I can concentrate now, my exams are over! FINALLY! Jeez boy was it long. All of them were so good, but physics was blahh. Anyhow, during my absence I realized somethings and I would like to talk about those before I go on writing the chapter.**

**First off, many of you have noticed that in one of my chapters I wrote that Romione lost their virginity together, whilst in another chapter I wrote Dramione lost it together. Now I noticed it as well, but I noticed after I uploaded them. I tried editing them but it didn't work. Now just to clear off the confusion, yes Dramione lost it together not Romione. And I will try my best not to make these mistakes again. I'll try my best to make sure everything is perfect.**

**Secondly, some of you have been asking about the chapters. Yes I know that the chapters are sometimes long, sometimes short. But while writing, I get so lost in it that I forget how long it is. I am not sure yet about how many chapters there will be. But I'm guessing it will reach 25 or more.**

**Thirdly, this will be probably be my first and last Dramione fan fiction, because even though Dramione gets more readers than any other ships, it's not worth it. I don't feel Dramione. While writing it, I can't honestly feel the characters as much as I can feel them while writing Drarry. I love Drarry and that's what I want to write so yeah. However I will finish this story and I'll try to savor it slowly, bit by bit.**

**Okay that's all. Keep reading, let me know what you think. Love you mwah mwah.**

The night Draco proposed Hermione was celebrated with food, drinks and music by the great lake. Afterwards they spent the day inside Hogwarts. Of course one would think they would've shagged that night but they were feeling young that night. They did snog however inside the broom closets, inside the library and wherever they could find. Mainly they spent the night roaming around the castle, far away from people's eyes.

It was honestly the best night of their lives. Hermione's morning sickness was calming down now. So they ran around. Stealing food from the kitchen.

At long last, when dawn arrived and the shining hid behind, did the couple come out and sit by the lake. They both huge smile on their lips. They stared nowhere, lost in their thought. He looked over at her, and put his hand on top of hers. She looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I love you mione"

"I know" and with this words she put her hand on her stomach. It was already showing. So big. She smiled, it was honestly a great feeling.

He looked at her stomach. A burst of joy exploded in his heart. He loved the child already. He just wished he could meet the child sooner.

"Mione, would you like to talk about the names?"

"About what?"

"The baby's name"

"We don't know the gender yet."

"If it's a girl, how about Rose?"

"I like it but I don't know. Rose is too flowerish"

"It is a flower" he smirked.

"What'll be the full name?."

"Rose Druella Narcissa Malfoy?"

"How about Rose Druella Malfoy?"

"It's settled then"

"What about a boy?"

"Draco Junior"

"Ew no. How about Jack?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"Charlie?"

"Sounds like a disease."

"You choose then!" She crossed her arms

"Scorpius?"

"Sounds like an insect."

"It is a beauty"

"Really? What'll be the full name then?"

"Scorpius Septimus Armand Malfoy"

"Draco that's too long."

"No it isn't. You need your father name as well."

"Draco how about we see the child, then decide?"

"could be a possibility"

"I can't wait to meet him or her"

"What do you think it'll look like?"

"Blonde hair and grey eyes will be perfect"

"With your mane of hair"

She giggled. "That'll be perfect"

"I couldn't ask for anything more than this."

"This is perfect"

"With little flaws."

"Perfection with little flaws"

"Perfection with little flaws"

The sun was up, shining brightly. Reflecting light from Draco's hair. The children were rising. So were the teachers. Breakfast was being prepared. And they sat here with their dumb little secret. That they were awake all night laughing and bickering, all along enjoying.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I know my last chapter was very bad and that there is no excuse for it. But I have to end this story fast. The last chapter I don't know I guess, I'm too lost at this moment. I have no idea what to write about anymore. I have never been lost. So please suggest what you guys would to like to read about. I mean I do love this story. It was incredible but I just am not feeling this anymore. I'll try my best to keep up with it. I know you'll understand. So keep reading. Love you mwah mwah**

7 MONTHS LATER.

The eighth year students were graduating today. Under shimmering night sky in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was laughing and enjoying. It was the day after all the younger students had gone home for the holidays. Even without the presence of at least half the school, it seemed more alive than ever. Even the giant squid had joined them. Of course under the strict supervision of Professor Mcgonagall there was no firewhiskey or any kind of alcohol.

The weird sisters played loudly while all the students danced their heart out. Even professor Trelawny came to dance with them. Harry was dancing with Professor Mcgonagall, Ginny danced with Professor Flitwick, Hermione danced with Professor Slughorn, Ginny danced with the centaur Firenze, Draco danced with Blaise Zabini because according to him everyone else was a bad dancer.

Hermione had a huge stomach by now. But it didn't stop her from enjoying the night. They had an amazing time with all the teachers, with her best friends. Even Ron danced with her that night.

It was amazing really.

Minerva danced with anyone and everyone. She danced with all the students. But the one she liked most was with Harry James Potter. At first glance he looked like his father. When he danced, he bobbed his head like his fathers. His glasses danced with him like James's danced with his. Harry reminded the headmistress so much of James. Minerva almost cried at the thought of having the Marauders back here at Hogwarts.

All in all it was an amazing night. Their train would leave tomorrow night so the students could stay here for one last day.

When the clock stroke midnight, the music stopped abruptly. Everyone looked around. They were shocked but apparently the headmistress ordered it. Everyone was to be in bed by now. So they all left, with their partners hand in hand.

As Harry held Ginny's hand and walked up the castle, they seemed to be whispering something in between them. Harry was laughing loudly and so was Ginny. They seemed truly happy together.

Dean and Seamus were holding hands. Laughing and occasionally kissing each other.

Ron and Daphne weren't even talking. They were walking as far away as possible.

Draco and Hermione were another case. Draco had his hand on her shoulder. She had hers on his waist. They were walking slowly, savoring the moment. This was their last night in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I was thinking of where we'd go after graduating" Draco simply stated.

"Well, there's the manor that we both hate. I assume we could look for a house" She looked up at him.

"Yeah but we need money for that"

"Draco you forget. I fought in the war. People dubbed me as the war heroin. I have been given money as a reward. But with the baby coming, that money won't be enough. You have you vault at Gringotts you know. Your family vault."

"As much as I would hate taking money from thee, I suppose yeah. It won't be bad."

"Draco about jobs.." She trailed off.

"Are you going to work at the ministry?" He asked looking at her. He was biting his lip, he looked so damn sexy. She wanted to take him right there.

"No. I guess not. I was thinking of getting a job at Flourish and Blotts" She stopped and faced him. She put her hands on his chest.

"Do you have to work?" He held her hands

"Honestly I know you're rich and all. Probably the richest person in the whole wizarding world. But I wanna work. And you could get a job too" She asked hopefully.

"No I'll stay home with the child. It's okay."

"Whatever suits you"

With that they walked off towards their own apartment. Hoping that soon the child would be coming out. Hoping that soon their life would be sorted out.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I earn any money from these. Heyy everyone, I started a new story "only if you knew" it is a Drarry fan fiction and I hope you all will read it. Thank you love mwah mwah**

9 MONTHS AFTER FINDING OUT THAT HERMY IS PREGO

Hermione and Draco had found a new apartment, in Hogsmead. Although Narcissa Malfoy had insisted that they stay at the manor so that she could watch over her granddaughter or grandson, the pair declined politely. It was a small house, a two story house. Fully furnished and very homely. They hadn't finished moving in yet. Boxes were lying everywhere. They couldn't unpack yet as Hermione wouldn't let Draco do all the work alone. They would only eat and talk all day, much to the disappointment of Hermione's friends who wanted to meet them soon.

Harry and Ginny moved in the Potter manor that Harry had inherited from his father. He was rather shocked to have received a manor considering he didn't know about it. Gringotts explained that his father, James Potter, being a pureblood had inherited the Potter manor after his father Fleamont Potter had passed away. Although Harry didn't live there in his childhood, he felt homely there. He was also notified that they had a house elf who had passed away due to his loneliness in the manor alone.

Ron and Daphne didn't even live together. Ron lived at the burrow and took a job at the ministry, while Daphne went to live with her parents at the Greengrass manor. She too worked at the ministry now, much to the disappointment of Ronald. Mrs. Weasley was very upset as she hoped that her youngest son would marry and live here with his wife.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had hoped for a small wedding, much to the dismay of the Weasley mother. They got married with no one to witness it. They quietly went to the ministry and married. They came to the Sunday dinner (a tradition of the Weasleys were everyone had to come, including Hermione and Draco) and announced that they were married. Everyone was so happy except Mrs. Weasley. She had hoped that she would host a huge party for her only daughter's wedding.

Of course when she said she didn't approve of Ginny and Harry's decision, Ginny had lashed out. She yelled at her mother that this was her life, her wedding. And then, well let's just say things escalated quickly. Everyone left early that night, no one would want to deal with an angry Mrs. Weasley or an angry Ginny Weasley-Potter.

NORMAL POV

Draco and Hermione sat on the couch, eating muggle Chinese food, which Draco loved but claimed to hate. They were still fighting about the names when Hermione stopped moving.

"Hermione? Hermione?!" Draco stood up.

" 's NOW" She was panting loudly. He quickly helped her stand up and held her tightly as they apparated.

"SHE'S GIVING BIRTH" Draco yelled to the woman at the counter and Hermione started panting even more loudly.

"What will be your names?" The woman asked slowly, and calmly. (pun intended)

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH! HELP ME GIVE BIRTH OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Hermione banged at the counter.

"Right" The woman ushered them off to a room, where doctors and nurses took it Hermione but asked Draco to stay out for some time. He complied. The woman at the counter again came to Draco and asked him to fill a form, this time Draco glared at her all the while doing it.

"You know, after the baby is born we could go out. Besides Mr. Malfoy your dark mark doesn't bother me." The woman at the counter winked.

"Or perhaps you could help my child come into the world" He didn't even look up. After he finished the form, he ran to the room and threw it open. He didn't care that the nurses yelled at him. He ran to Hermione who was being settled on the bed whilst her panting grew louder. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright Ms. Granger I need you to push hard okay?" The doctor demanded. The doctor, a bald man with a brown beard and twinkling eyes and a huge belly, ordered Hermione to push ever so gently.

"Harder dear harder" The doctor said again. Draco winced at the word 'dear'

"It's okay. Push the baby out." Draco whispered.

"Push"

Hermione was lost. Everyone just kept saying 'harder' or 'push', they said it as if it was easy. She did push but the child didn't want to come out. So stubborn, just like Draco.

"I see the head Ms. Granger" Draco looked at the doctor and widened his eyes. He was already having a panic attack. He was so excited.

"Baby push a little harder. You're so strong" Draco whispered again.

"The child is coming out!" The doctor yelled happily.

"Doctor, DOCTOR! SHE'S NOT NO…" He couldn't finish his words. The nurses were already hurrying up to her. Her breathing had slowed.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The doctor yelled and handed her over to a nurse. He then hurried over to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger breath! Slowly slowly"

Draco's eyes stung. "It's okay it's okay. Breath slowly" Draco's voice broke.

Hermione whispered something that couldn't be heard because of the oxygen mask on her face. Draco got closer. "I love you so much Draco. I love you so much. Take care of our daughter…" She trailed off. He looked up at her and yelled, "NOO! NO NO HERMIONE PLEASE COME BACK! HERMIONE BABY PLEASE!" His eyes betrayed him and he allowed it. The waters fell. His mind was racing. His heart was racing. He sat down on the floor and cried loudly. He kept crying when suddenly a nurse came into the room and touched his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him and gave him a blanket.

A small body slept on under a pink blanket. She had curly blonde hair. Not curly, it was a mane of hair, just like Hermione's. He couldn't see her eyes yet. She was so peaceful. His teardrops fell on her face and she awoke with loud wailing. She opened her eyes while wailing and that's when he noticed. They were a very light shade of brown, almost grey but too brown to be grey.

He rocked her and held her tightly. There she was, the love of his life, just lying up there motionless, not moving, not breathing just gone.

He got up and walked over to the love of his life and told her, "I promise. I love you so much" His tears kept falling.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I make any money from these. Also I am sorry for the last chapter. I don't know but I have read fan fictions where a main character dies and believe me I cried a lot. So here goes. Love you all mwah mwah.**

Draco's POV:

I can't do this. I am so tired. So very tired. I hate waking up in a cold bed every morning. I miss her so much. I love her so much. Tomorrow is our daughters first birthday. I named her Rose Druella Malfoy, much to the dismay of my mother, who wanted Rose to bear the name 'Narcissa'.

NORMAL POV

She was a very calm child, and somehow she had also mastered the emotionless face at such a young age. She was like Draco, but sometimes even she could feel Draco's pain. She wouldn't really cry. Ever since she was a child, she would always just gaze at him instead of crying. She wouldn't go to anyone but Draco, and he wouldn't allow her out of sight as well. After all she was all he had left, and he loved her dearly.

Mrs. Weasley decided that instead of spending Rose's first birthday alone, she would host a party for her at the burrow. She had even invited Narcissa Malfoy. And no matter how much Draco protested, he had no way out of it.

How would he tell her that he didn't want to come as it would remind him of Hermione? That he really needed more space. All the Weasleys understood it but Mrs. Weasley. No matter how…annoying this lady was, Draco was glad to have them in his life. He didn't know a single thing about parenthood, and at the beginning so he was more than lost. He couldn't even marry her, she was already gone. He couldn't even hold her hand in front of everyone and make her a Malfoy. He wished he could just go back in time and marry her.

NEXT DAY

Draco woke up as something climbed over him. His eyes fluttered open, imagining Hermione was beside him. He turned over and found Rose sitting on the bed, trying to climb back on him. He picked her up and put her on his stomach. She smiled and blew a raspberry at him.

"Happy Birthday princess" He whispered as he smiled at her.

She only said "Dada" and laughed again.

He picked her up and took her in the washroom. He put her beside the sink and brushed his teeth, all the while keeping an eye on her as she played with her hands.

"ZILLY!" Draco called the family elf.

The elf appeared and bowed low. "WILLY!" Rose threw open her arms for the elf that she loved so much.

"Zilly I need you to stay and make sure she's okay in the living room. I'll take a shower and get her, then you can go"

"As master says" The elf picked up Rose and went down. Draco hurriedly took a shower, because no matter how much he trusted the elf he just couldn't stop worrying.

Whilst in the shower he remembered his first shower with Hermione. He smiled at the thought. He was growing old alone, with no one at his side. His daughter would soon grow up and leave him. He just couldn't get rid of the dark weight on his shoulders.

He quickly dressed up in a black robe, and combed his hair. He'd grown it long, which his daughter seemed to love very much. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a ghost, and deep black bags around his eyes. He still looked like a lord.

He made his way downstairs, and saw Rose playing with a toy horse and Zilly sat watching her. "Zilly, you may leave" With those words Zilly got up and waved to the child and disappeared.

"Come on baby" He picked her up and made his way to the washroom. The bathtub was filled luckily, with warm water. He gave her bath and played with her. She'd occasionally pick up a toy and show it to him and scream "DADA WOOK". He dressed her in a red dress and brushed her hair that had grown long.

"What do you want to eat princess?" He asked her as they walked downstairs. She was leaning to walk and he gave her every chance to walk.

"PANCAES" She yelled at him and smiled.

"Pancakes it is" He smiled at her. They reached the kitchen and he put her in a highchair, while he started making pancakes. He let her drink water while he baked.

"Dada, where mama?" Rose suddenly asked. He knew this moment would come sometime. He kept baking.

"Mama is far away Rose and she loves you very much. She loves you so much" He whispered but he knew she heard him. He knew Rose was too young to make sense of his words but she was very smart. She understood his words, and whispered back, "Wee mama come see me?"

"I don't know baby" He said as he put pancakes in front of her. He fed her and took her out. They went to Diagon alley where Draco took her in various shops. He let her buy whatever she wanted. Then he took her at an ice cream shop, where they spent half of their day. He kept talking to her even she heard none of it. She was too busy with her book. Even though she was only one, she loved fat old books. She had a different love for fat books. Just like her mother. She couldn't read of course but when they had stepped inside Flourish and Blotts, she had picked a book and gave it to Draco, "Hogwarts: A history" He almost cried at that moment. It was Hermione's favorite book.

At the end she only bought two things home, a fluffed panda doll and Hogwarts a history. He got her ready, as well as himself. Now is the time they'd go to Hermione's grave and then the burrow, to celebrate her first birthday. Perhaps in the grave Rose would even understand that the grave is her mother's.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I make any money from these. THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END! It's sad tbh, I kinda got too close with this theme.**

Father and daughter apparated in front of the burrow together. Draco let Rose down, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. Under the moonlight, both of their hair shone brightly. Rose looked exactly like Draco. She had inherited his pale skin, sharp face, blonde hair. The only sign that she was also Hermione's daughter were her curled hair and her eyes that were becoming brown slowly.

"DRACO! COME HERE" Mrs. Weasley came out and enveloped Draco in a bone crushing hug, and then she knelt down and tried to hug Rose who ran away towards to the house. She had seen Harry standing there and went right into his arms.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley you know how she gets. I try to make her friendlier, she just doesn't want to" He apologized.

"Not to worry dear. Come on in" He walked slowly behind her. His eyes found Rose who was currently talking to Harry and laughing. This reminded him of Hermione, who was closest to Harry amongst all of these people.

He walked in and came face to face with George. Draco always felt bad around George. He knew he wasn't guilty, but he felt responsible. And somehow George felt Draco's awkwardness as well.

"Here you go" George offered Draco a shot.

"Er my daughter is here"

"Oh that's fine. We are taking care of her, you can let loose for one night"

Draco looked at his daughter, would she be safe without him? "Okay just one shot"

George laughed loudly, and handed him the shot. Draco walked over to his daughter and Harry, drink in hand, not drinking.

"Dada wha that?" Rose pointed to the drink.

"Nothing princess. Potter are you going to be doing this tonight?" Draco indicated the drink.

"Uh nah. Gotta take care of James" James was Harry's son, a few months older than Rose. Ginny was pregnant now again. Draco envied them.

"Can you make sure she stays safe tonight please? In case I get toot toot?" Draco again indicated his drink.

"Oh yeah sure. I won't let anything happen to her, don't worry."

"Dada owl?" Rose asked, wondering if Draco was pretending to be an owl.

"No baby stay with Uncle Harry okay?"

Rose responded by hugging Harry tightly. Just then James came bouncing through, knocking everyone out of the way. "ROSE" He yelled and got up on the couch beside his father. Harry put down Rose beside James, and the two toddlers soon forgot the attention they got from everyone.

Draco took his shot at last. He felt dizzy. He hadn't drunk for an eternity. He quickly got to George for more. When he was completely wasted, he slowly walked to Harry and asked him for Rose.

"Draco no. you're wasted" He stood between the toddlers and Draco.

"Potter I need Rose"

"Malfoy no!" Draco was already ready to fight Harry when Molly interfered.

"Draco dear let's cut the cake shall we?" Mrs. Weasley came trying to pick up James and Rose.

Instead of saying yes or no, he hugged her tightly. He was crushing her, and Molly would ask him to let go if it hadn't been for one thing. She felt his tears. She hugged him back and gestured Harry to pick up the toddlers.

"Come on dear" Mrs. Weasley had picked up Draco and taken him to the kitchen.

"Narcissa the vial on the left top corner" Draco looked up at the mention of his mother. He saw Narcissa giving Molly a vial.

"Draco drink this" Molly said, before he could protest it was down his throat.

He felt shaky at first then slowly everything came back. The older ladies explained that it was the potion to keep people from getting wasted. He hugged Molly again and left the kitchen. He found Rose and went up to her.

"Potter can I have my daughter back?" He smirked.

"Yes Malfoy you can have your daughter back once I know you're not wasted" Harry smirked as well.

"I am not. You know it. Besides I would never harm her. She's my daughter" At this words Harry gave Rose to Malfoy.

Tables were set up at the garden for all the guests; Hagrid, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Audrey, George, James, Dominique, Victoire, Andromeda, Teddy, Arthur, Narcissa, Molly, Draco and Rose of course. A balloon that said one hung above a table that had a huge cake on it. It was a purple cake, Rose's favorite.

All in all the night was fun. Everyone danced and all but no one could forget Hermione's absence. Rose, who had never seen Hermione, was the only child who didn't run around. Every child even some of the adults ran around the area, but only Draco and Rose stayed at the tables. Even though Draco wished Rose wouldn't think about it, he learned not all wishes come true. He saw it on her face, how she wished for a mother. And she on his, how he wished for his wife back.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither fo I make any money from these.**

ROSE IS GOING TO BE 11 TODAY.

Someone's knocking on the door. She removes a strand of blonde hair from her eyes and sits up. She yawns and stretches, almost falling back asleep when suddenly another knock.

"Princess? Are you awake?" A man calls, not unkindly.

"Yes dad! Wait a sec. I'll take a shower, and then come." She calls back and slouches.

"Hurry up! It's your birthday" She hears someone walking away. She runs to the bathroom and takes a lavender bath. She ties her hair in a bun, and wears a shirt with jeans. A dark green robe over it. She can't wait to get her wand today, along with all the other things her dad will teach her. She masters up her emotionless face and opens the door. She looks around and sighs.

She convinced her father to move to the manor when she was 7. Now her father, her grandmother and she lived here. With the house elves of course.

She walks down the stairs and walks out into the garden. She meets her dad and grandma there. Despite being a half-blood, she looked like a princess always. She sat down in between the adults.

"Happy birthday Rose. I have a surprise for you. Two actually." Draco smiled.

"Happy birthday child. I too have something for you" Her grandmother smiled at her.

"Aye thank you grandma and dad. I can't wait! I'll be leaving for Hogwarts next week!" She smiled, despite herself.

Draco looked at her and smiled. She reminded him of Hermione. She was just as stubborn, angry, and bookish.

AN HOUR LATER:

Rose and Draco are walking towards the quidditch pitch.

"Rose listen, your mother would absolutely kill me if she found out but here goes" He smiled and sighed.

"Zilly!"

"Yes master?" The elf bowed.

"The red package in the library. Bring it here"

Rose looked at the grass, and dug her feet deeper.

The elf gave the package to Draco and left.

"Happy Birthday baby. I know you are like your mother so much, but I hope you will find immense joy in it just like I did. Never grow up princess. I love you very much" He handed it to her.

"OMG DAD THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S THE LATEST MODEL!" She had opened the package violently and was already holding it dear to her chest.

"Now the second present will be your wand. Which you will not be getting until you're off to Hogwarts. We'll get it with your books!" He scolded, as she pouted.

She looked so much like Hermione sometimes, it was scary. He loved her deeply and he hoped she did too.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I make any money from these.**

THE WEEK AFTER ROSE'S BIRTHDAY

Draco stood in front of his mirror, and put gel on his hair. He looked absolutely stunning in his glowing Slytherin colored robes. Like his father, he too carried a walking stick.

"You look worthy of a Malfoy dear" The mirror told him.

He smirked. He looked like a snack. Perfect for a Malfoy.

There was a knock at the door. He turned around, the fancy robes he wore, glimmered in the light.

"Dad?" It was Rose. He sighed and opened the door.

"Can we, can we fly to diagon alley?" She looked up at him, and did a puppy face. This reminded him of Hermione.

"No, absolutely not! Malfoys don't just fly to public places as such" He crossed his arms.

"But dad, you said we don't have to follow Malfoy rules. Especially me" She looked down.

"I never said 'especially you'" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Well he said it. and we're all Malfoys so it doesn't matter" She raised her head a little, as her voice dropped a little.

"How dare he!" Draco growled as he slid past Rose and left to the walking hall. How dare his father think that he can manipulate and rule what's not even his anymore? How dare he differentiate Draco's daughter? The dragon inside Draco was waking up.

"WAKE UP OLD MAN! HOW DARE YOU HUH?" Draco put up his index finger at his fathers portrait. His face was reddening with every passing moment. His voice was thunderous. His eyes glared at the portrait as if they'd slice through.

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco" Lucius stared at Draco with piercing grey eyes, so subtly and so calm. Yet so dangerous.

"How dare you tell my daughter? Your granddaughter that she's any different from us? Huh? Because she's a half blood? Go look at our family history dad. We had muggles and muggleborns. We are and were both magical. Rose is too, what's wrong with her being a half blood? Why are you so cruel?" His voice going down, danger threatening the atmosphere.

"She is no grandchild of mine. She is dirt in our name. You disgraced us son, you are a disgrace like you always were" His voice going up. His eyes searching for fear in Draco's.

"You disgraced us father. The day Rose was born, was the day Malfoys could rise again. You on the other hand, made sure we'd have to hide away for the rest of our lives. So stay away from my daughter." With that Draco started walking away, when suddenly he noticed the door ajar. He pushed it open and found Rose standing on the stairs in front of the door.

She was crying and looked at him as if he were the culprit. Her expression sliced him.

"Rose" He was cut off by Rose who had put up a hand and looked down before pointing a finger at him.

"Why does your dad hate me so much? Does my blood status bother him so much? Why did you and mom birth me ever huh? You knew I'd face this! You knew I would have to go through this! THEN WHY?" She yelled at him.

Something in him turned on his inner Malfoy. "The gates of this room will be sealed forever for you now. You will not be walking in here again. Ever again!" He said, holding his head high.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU HAVE GOT A LOT FRIENDS, OUTSIDE CONTACT EVERYTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY MOTHER DAD! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE" She was fuming now.

"IF YOU HATE YOUR LIFE HERE SO MUCH THEN BE GLAD YOU ARE LEAVING FOR HOGWARTS SOON! YOUR LIFE IS NOT BAD ROSE! I DID WHAT I COULD! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN! YOU NOT KNOWING YOUR MOTHER IS BAD YOU THINK? IT'S WORSE KNOWING THAT SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK BECAUSE SHE'S GONE BEYOND THE DOORS TO THIS WORLD AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT ROSE! I AM TRYING MY BEST FOR YOU. I am trying so hard for and it's still not enough"

"No you're trying to give me what you didn't have. You're not giving me what I need dad. There is a difference" She still held her ground, just like her mother would.

"You need to get your supplies. Go with your grandma. She'll help. I can't go. I'm feeling sick." He walked away.

"YEAH YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME AND WALK AWAY EVERY TIME I MENTION MOM! WHY DAD I WANNA KNOW"

"BECAUSE ROSE SHE'S DEAD AND I LOVE HER! I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN THE PERFECT FATHER BUT I TRIED. I TRIED" And with that he fell on his knees.

"Where's the medicine? Rose bring the medicine" He was looking for something with his hands.

"Dad wha? GRANDMA GRANDMA!"

Narcissa came running. "ROSE WHAT HAPPENED! DRACO SON !"

His eyes closed as brown orbs closed in. Something was holding on to him, hands. Too big to be Rose's hands, too small to be Narcissa's.

"Come home love, come home" Someone whispered in his ear.

* * *

**DADADA GUYS GUESS WHOSE HANDS THESE ARE! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO DRACO. TELL ME IN REVIEWS. ALSO THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON. I AM SORRY GUYS.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither am I making any money from these.**

ROSE IS NOW 16, IN THE TRANSFIGURATION CLASS WHICH IS TAUGHT BY PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL

"Pst pst Rose!" A slytherin rubbed Rose's arm until she responded. Rose turned towards her and glared.

"James gave this" The brown haired girl gave a paper to Rose. She knew exactly what it was. She looked around, there he was. The git. How dare he disrupt her favorite lessons!

James was staring at her, smirking. His nerve! She cursed him under her breath and opened the letter. It read,

"Dear love of my life, mother of my children, prettiest woman on earth, the most intelligent witch,

Yule Ball is coming up. Do you wanna go with me? Please say yes!"

-J.S.P"

Rose's face was red by the time she finished reading it. How dare he call her the love of his life or the mother of his children? Her face was red with anger. She turned to face James who was looking at her, biting his lip. Rose knew he bit his lip whenever he was nervous. She scowled and held up her middle finger.

"Ms. Malfoy. Perhaps you'd like to share what's more important than lessons?" Professor McGonagall asked, a stern expression.

"Professor uh" She scrambled for words.

"What is that in your hand?" She looked even more angry.

"It's nothing really professor" she tried hiding it but before the professor could even come James yelled out.

"Professor McGonagall! You have given me the right to speak my mind the moment you asked our fellow slytherin what she had in her hand. Let me announce it!" Everyone was laughing, they all knew of course.

James walked over to Rose and got down on one knee, and conjured a red rose. He held it up in front of him.

The professor looked ready to stun him. You could practically hear her teeth gritting.

"ROSE DRUELLA MALFOY! YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN! AND EVERYTHING ELSE I MENTIONED IN THE LETTER! TAKE THIS ROSE AND GRANT ME A PRESENT OF GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME!" He looked just like the actual James, Harry's father.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! DETENTION FOR THREE MONTHS FOR DISRUPTING MY CLASS! HOW DARE YOU!" The professor scolded.

"FINE JAMES! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Rose yelled at James who had gotten up and hugged Rose, not caring that he would face three months detention with the professor.

The moment Rose said yes, the class erupted with cheers of joy.

"Professor may I be excused?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Of course Ms. Malfoy" the professor looked taken aback.

"Can I also use your floo network for ?" The professor smiled

"Sure. But be back by lunch"

She scrambled away. The walk to the head office was exhausting, but nothing compared to what she feeling.

She quickly got in, and used to floo to go to the wizarding hospital. The mediwitch looked at her but she didn't even listen. She ran up to room 87445. That was her father's room, has been since she was 11. She still remembered the day perfectly.

That day when Draco came to the hospital, the mediwitches said he needed to stay here and couldn't go home. He could talk but couldn't walk. He was just too weak.

Coming back to the present. Rose threw open the door and her dad looked at her alarmed.

"Princess what's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw how angry she was.

"I said yes." She said silently.

"To what and to whom?"

"To James's request for the Yule ball. I had no choice dad! He asked in front of professor McGonagall."

"He isn't bad!" Draco insisted.

"No it's just, I've been saying no for as long as I can remember. I basically lost the fight!" She was still standing at the door.

"Perhaps it's for the best. You do realize that the potters are basically your adopted parent's right?"

"Don't give up yet!"

"Princess would it be so bad if you did end up with James at the end?" Her father teased her.

"DAD! I am not getting married! You know that!"

"Rose you have to! We are one of the oldest families. Can't forget it!"

"If I did marry the child wouldn't be a Malfoy."

"If you do marry, don't change your name. The guy will change his"

"Like that solves anything! I said yes to James!"

"You're acting like you said yes to marriage Rose jeez"

She glared and walked away. She could her father chuckling loudly.

After arriving back at Hogwarts, she tried to come up with a plan to ruin James's Yule ball. And she had the perfect plan. After this he'd never ask her for anything…


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither am I making any money from these. This chapter will be short. The story will be ending soon. Love ya'll mwah mwah.**

THE DAY OF THE BALL

Rose saw all the girls hurrying about. She always knew she didn't fit in, but this was a different level. They were pretending as if they were getting married jeez.

She had the perfect plan for James. Amongst all these girls, not in a good way. She'd intention go down to the great hall in muggle jeans and t-shirt. A long sleeve one, with her hair in a messy bun. She'd look too casual and eventually James would leave her alone. It had to work out!

The ball started at 6, so she waited. James would meet her in front of the great hall, he promised. He said he'd be there before 6, just in case. She waited till 6'30 and then slowly ascended the stairs, out of the slytherin dungeon.

She saw him. He looked absolutely stunning, and his hair was actually sleek? James had inherited Harry's hair, but he looked too not-James. Anyhow she went up behind him and coughed. She startled him as he turned out. He was fidgeting, she knew he was nervous. Rose knew he'd leave her because of his look, but instead he went, "You look stunning Rose!" and gave a big wide clumsy smile.

Rose rolled her eyes. They walked inside. She felt like strangling him. He was supposed to leave her not ask her to dance!

"I don't know James. You go dance, I feel tired" She nudged him towards the dance floor.

"Oh no it's fine. Let's go the lake if you feel bad." He actually looked worried.

"No it's okay. You go dance" She insisted.

"I'll stay with you. I'm not ditching my date." He said as a matter of fact.

"I went to see Draco." James said suddenly.

"Oh?" She didn't want his pity.

"He told me" He looked down, at his legs.

"Told what?" her heart beat fast. She needed to have a talk with her father.

"Why do you hate me so much Rose?" He looked her in the eye. Brown orbs into brown orbs.

She had nothing to say. "I don't hate you James. You were my first friend. It's just I don't need your pity too. That's why you asked me right? Because you pity me. You're such a Gryffindor. Just because my father is… sick, and my mother is dead, and I have no friends doesn't mean I need your pity. I have enough of that" She looked away.

"Are you crying?"

She turned her face violently. She only stared, coolly.

"Forgot! Slytherins don't cry" He smiled at his words but Rose didn't even blink.

"I don't pity you Rose! I really care about you. Believe me I do. And your presence drives me crazy. I love you Rose I love you" He was on his knees, kneeling in front of her.

"Excuse me James. I need to go. I really hope you enjoy the night. Don't let me spoil it. Bye" She walked away, arms crossed, head down. She didn't go to bed; instead she went to the lake. The giant squid was there.

She suddenly heard movement behind her. She took her wand out and turned. It was Albus. He was third year, and a slytherin. He was like her brother.

"Why aren't you at the ball Rosey?" He sat down beside her.

"I don't like those people. What about you?"

"I have no date. I'm gay remember? No boy wants to go with me"

"It's okay you'll find love"

"James really cares you know. All he talks about is you. Dad says you and James are like grandma and grandpa. You know the original Lilly and James?"

She scoffed.

"I won't talk about it if you don't want to. Do you want to go back to dorm?"

"Yes please"

The adopted siblings walked back to the castle. Talking all the while. Never once mentioning James.

Far away in the Gryffindor dorm, James Potter lay curled in a fetal position. Perhaps going to sleep, or perhaps thinking about tonight's events.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I make any money from these.**

* * *

Rose and James would be starting their 7th year soon. They would be giving their NEWTS examinations soon, and the pair couldn't be more stressed.

Ginny Potter could be heard laughing loudly at her oldest son from a mile away. Her husband sitting on the sofa and laughing loudly. All in all the house was occupied by a very happy family. Tomorrow was Christmas and James decided to forget about getting gifts for everyone. He had, mistakenly, asked his mother to take him shopping for this, thus leading his mother to an outrageous fit of anger.

Rose knocked on the door loudly thrice. She could hear them yelling and laughing.

At the sound of her knock, the noise calmed down. The door swung open, revealing a very furious Ginny. Ginny smiled the moment she say Rose standing there.

Rose stood there, dumbfounded. Her blonde hair in a braid. She wore a muggle jacket over a plain white tee shirt, and muggle jeans. Along with a pair of sneakers.

"Rose dear how are you?" Ginny hugged her, and Rose hugged her back.

"I'm fine aunt Ginny, you?" She smiled and hugged her back.

"I am fine! Do you want to eat?"Ginny cupped Rose's face, smiling.

"Ugh yes I'm starving!"

Ginny walked away. Rose turned to Harry and James.

"Uncle Harry! How are you?" She hugged Harry who hugged her back warmly.

"I'm fine dear! Are you okay? You sound so down!" Harry asked kindly.

Rose sat on the mat, beside James and smiled at him. "Of course I'm fine uncle. I'm just really sleepy. Didn't sleep well last night." She looked away.

"Neither did Teddy, and James, and Victoire and Albus. Bit of a coincidence really" Harry smiled knowingly.

Blood rushed to Rose's and James's face.

"ALBUS!" Harry called his younger son.

Albus walked down slowly. "Yes dad?" He smiled at Rose and waved.

"Now, James, Albus and Rose. Tell me honestly, where were you three last night?" Harry tried to be strict, but failed clearly.

Rose gulped, and so did James.

"Rose?" He asked. He knew that he had the best chance with Rose out of these three.

"I was home, at the library!" Rose lied.

"Albus?" His second best chance.

"Fine we went out!" Albus scoffed, looking rather bored.

"HAH KNEW IT!" He laughed out loud.

"Dad please don't tell mom!" James begged while glaring at his brother.

"Please don't tell dad uncle please!" Rose begged as well.

"I will tell your dad, I will your mom!" He smirked.

"NO PLEASE!" Rose was close to tears

"Rose your father needs to know!" He said kindly.

"NO PLEASE!"

"If I can have something in return"

"Uh of course?"

James and Albus stared. "Albus and I will leave this room. I want you and James to solve your fight, because clearly something is going on. James refuses to tell me anything and so do you. So that is what I want in return. Will I have it?" His face serious.

"fine" Rose sighed. Deep in her heart she knew this was coming, but she really wasn't ready to talk to James.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I can't explain how sorry I am. I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't get myself to write anything I just feel like shit and I am sorry. I will try my best to keep up. This story won't be long and I hope you all understood. I just got to know something and it's breaking me so.**

_**DRACO'S POV:**_

I had another dream today. I woke up with sweat trickling down my back. Every time I wake up I feel like Hermione will be beside me, curled up under my arms. But she isn't. She is gone and she is never coming back.

My dream started with the first time I met Hermione. I hated that mudblood. Soon I started picking on those three, who'd have thought that I Draco Malfoy would have a child with Hermione Granger. Ugh teenage days. Anyway, I then saw her punching me in third year, it was funny really. I still remember how angry she looked. Moving on, it's the battle of Hogwarts. Them three, and us three in the room of requirements. It's fire everywhere and there's no escape. I see her flying, and I realize that i will be dying, that there will be no Draco Malfoy anymore. But suddenly Potter is flying towards me and helping me up. Then I saw the day Hermione and I would find out that we would have to marry. I was so angry I just wanted to strangle her but not possible. It's the day I find out she'd pregnant now. Probably one of the best moments of my life. It's so overwhelming. It's the day now, when Rose came into this world. I can hear Hermione's strangled screaming. There's blood everywhere, the healers are running. She's crying and pushing and screaming. And me? I am a mess, just standing there. I am holding her dead limp body. So small and so fragile. She's no longer moving, no longer breathing, no longer here. Her eyes are wide open, I shut them close. The room is silent, but a small cry takes away our attention. I can feel my eyes stinging, so dark and red. I feel a small bundle of blankets being handed to my arms, I force myself to look at it. It's my baby girl, how proud Hermione would be. I am crying and then I hear someone screaming my name. I turn around, there she is. Standing, covered in blood. She yells, " You did this! It's all your fault!" But I can't take it. I wake up and try forgetting everything, like the coward I am.

Now that I am sitting and staring outside, I hear the door opening. The door crushes against the wall. It is definitely Rose, no one else opens the door like that. I look up at her smiling.

"So you're alive!" I say, sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes. "I need to talk to you"

"And what might her highness want?"

"Dad please" She sits down on the bed and puts up her legs.

"What is it Rose? Is everything okay?"

"Dad, you'd love me no matter what right?"

"Of course princess, what is it?" I frown. I wonder what kind of trouble she is into now.

"Dad I know how you have always me to be married and all. You wanted grandchildren and bleh bleh bleh"

"It's okay if you don't want to marry Rose"

"No it is something else. I don't know how to say it"

"You are a Malfoy, and Malfoys aren't scared of anything. Out with it"

"Dad I don't like boys. I would rather be with a girl, and I know that it is probably not something you expected but yeah. Tell me you still love me" She is looking straight into my eyes now.

"Rose it is okay! It is totally fine! And yes dear, of course I still love you. I always will. And I'm sure your mother would've hugged you so tight right now." I feel tears burning up.

"Oh dad" She comes and hugs me tight. And I hold on to her for dear life.

"Rose how are you going to tell everyone else?" I suddenly ask. She lets go of me and sits down across me. "James especially. He has been in love with you for Merlin knows how long" I ask frowning.

"James knows. Has known for quite some time now. All the Potters know actually." She smirks.

"Of course I forgot that the Potters are your parents I am not. I am just a guy who gave life to you." I say sarcastically.

We both have a long conversation and keep laughing till it gets dark. She gives me a long hug and leaves. I think about how I spent my day. How amazing it was, to finally meet her. I've missed her so much. What with all the ministry she has to do, she barely has time for me. And then before going off to sleep, I think about the deceased. All those who died during the war, I think about Hermione, about how young and lively she was. I think about how she died, and about how I'll never see her again, not in this life at least. She's gone and she's never coming back. One day I'll be gone, and I'll never come back.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: Hey babies! How are ya'll? If anyone wants to talk about any kind of problem that they're facing, feel free to knck me okay? I may not be the best but I will not let ya'll suffer alone okay? Someone cares about you.**_

_**Also a guest asked me to write a sequal where Hermione and Draco meet in heaven and all. I don't know I actually like the idea, so yeah I might 3**_

_**Warning, mentions of sexual assault ahead. This is something I wanted to write about because guess what, once in our lives we all are assaulted, no matter our gender. It is wrong, it isn't okay. Forcing someone to do something they don't want to is wrong. It isn't okay. If someone is forcing you to do something, don't be scared. Tell someone, an adult. A teacher, someone. Because baby you deserve to be loved okay? And someone is always there for you.**_

**_The justice for that man did to Rose will come lovelies. Don't worry_**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she decided that she'd rather go out with her brothers, Rose, Teddy and Victoire. Much to the dismay of her parents who wanted to throw her a party.

That is how the six friends ended up in a muggle bar with no means of going home safely. Teddy being the oldest, drank the most and was now passed out in a corner with his head on Victoire's lap, who herself was passed out, leaning against a wall.

James was so drunk that he was crying his heart to the bottle of wine, telling it all his sorrows. He was actually making a deep friendship with a bottle. Albus on the other hand, was talking to some grown up men about wizarding history. No one was listening to him of course, what would muggles believe of wizards?

Lily was making out with some muggle blonde guy in an open booth, not caring that her father would be furious if he found out. She had already ripped off the blokes shirt, and was stroking his cock while his mouth found its way to her collarbones. Both of them moaning out loud, "Fuck Aidan. Yess that's the right spo- Mmph".

Rose was sitting at the counter staring at the glass of wine in her hands when suddenly a voice spoke up behind her.

It was a bloke, a big man. Tall, bulky and old.

"Hey Blonde, fancy a visit to my apartment?" Rose looked up, his voice sounded husky. His middle hanging.

"Pardon?" She raised her eyebrows at the perverted man. He was at least in his 40s, Rose was only 21.

He touched her arm roughly and came close. He put his face close to hers and she got up and tried walking grabbed her arm to tightly and roughly that she winced. He pushed her against a wall, and pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands. The other on her jaws, forcing her to look at him. She looked around, Albus and James were passed out, so was Teddy and Victoire. Lily was too engrossed with that Aidan bloke.

The big bulky man forced his lips on hers, and forced his tongue down her throat. She kept pushing him as much as she could till she couldn't anymore. She could feel her wrists starting to bruise. He suddenly let go of her mouth and slapped her. Hard. And then pushed his lips onto hers again. She could feel the tears starting to well up. He bit her bottom lip, blood now oozing out. She suddenly felt sick, too sick to even look properly. That's when she realized what was happening. Vomit would be coming out of stomach soon, she'd empty her stomach on him. She closed her eyes and he started leading his hand up her shirt when suddenly she vomited hard on him. He quickly let go of her, trying to clean himself. He was too much in shock to register what was happening. She had grabbed a stool and hit him from the back.

That is the story of how she ended up in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, with an asleep bunch on friends.

When Dudley Dursley opened the door, he was shocked. But he led them in nonetheless. Rose told him everything, and explained how she had heard of this place before and that she has nowhere else to go.

Dudley was shocked to see Albus, who looked so much like Harry Potter.

Dudley and Rose were talking when suddenly a girl came in the room. The girl has straight blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. She seemed to radiate light. She had her right hand on her stomach. She appeared to be pregnant.

"Hi I'm Daisy. Daisy Dursley, and you are?" She smiled at Rose and held up her hand to shake.

Rose was speechless. She was beautiful and Rose felt a small at her heart. "Um uh I'm Rose. Rose Malfoy" She said with a smile.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Hey you'll how are you? I hope you are okay? Anyways, just a warning, smut coming ahead. Hope you'll enjoy, love you'll**

* * *

That man who had tried to rape Rose Malfoy, was locked up in the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Someone touched his daughter without her consent, why would he let that go? He didn't care if he ended up in Azkaban. No one touches a Malfoy without permission. No one touches his daughter.

How did he do it from a hospital bed you might ask? Well it is simple, he just ordered a bunch of house elves to capture the man and put him in the basement. Rose didn't know of course. The man would be starved, and when he would be dying, the elves would remove his memory. And then let him go.

Rose didn't tell Draco about what the man did, or that she had gone to the club. It was James who informed Draco.

After James found out that Rose liked girls, after he moved on, they became quite close. Rose told him everything, and vice versa.

Harry and Ginny had tried talking to her, considering everyone knew that something had happened. But she would only shake her head and look down, and start fidgeting. Albus and Lily had both heard Rose and James late at night. They knew what happened, not because they were there (They were drunk, they don't remember no nothing), they know because they have heard Rose and James talking about it. They also know that someone had taken up a huge space in Rose's heart.

James knew about the man in the dungeon, Draco had told him. When Draco had told him about his plan, James asked something. "Why not hand him over to the authorities?" Clearly curious.

"Because James" Draco started, "The authorities are shit. He is a muggle, they won't do anything. Even if he was a wizard, I doubt if the authorities would care. This is how it works, if you want protection, you have to do it yourself. The authorities won't help. Why do you think thousands die so easily? At the hands of authorities nonetheless?" Draco smiled kindly.

"But dad is an auror"

"Yes but if you told him, would Rose ever trust you again?"

James shook his head. That was the last time James had told Draco anything like that.

Harry knew about how they all got wasted. They did come home the next day, only to be grounded for the next two months. Bill and Fleur had grounded Victoire for a whole week, mostly because Bill loved her too much to upset her. Teddy, James, Albus, Lily had to do all the chores around the house, along with being grounded. Rose was told to help clean the burrow with Molly and Arthur.

Draco was aware of this, and only got mad, at Harry and Rose. One for getting drunk, another for punishing.

One night however, Rose came to visit Draco. She was dripping wet, her hair loosely hung, her eyes red. But a smile tugging at her lips.

"Father" She had said, "I met someone"

"Who is it princess?" Draco opened his arms and smiled.

"She's beautiful and wonderful and I care. I do it's just…" She was crying on his shoulder now.

"Shush dear, Malfoys don't cry. What happened tell me?" He hugged her tightly.

"She-she" She was hiccuping now.

"Go on"

"God I can't" She sat up. "Is it okay if I not tell you and leave?" She was crying badly nw.

"Of course, bye" She left slowly.

She didn't go to the Potters house, like she planned to. She didn't go to James. Instead she went to the manor. The Malfoy manor, it was always empty now. Her and the elves being the only occupants. She was the owner of the Malfoy Manor now. Her grandmother dead, mother dead, grandfather dead and her father a cripple at .

She went straight to her father's old office. She controlled the Malfoy business now, and everything else that came along with being the head of Malfoys. She was all too familiar with this room now; she spent a lot of time here. She had to, to run the business.

She didn't go to her desk or anything; instead she went to the cupboard behind the chair and desk. She took out a huge wine bottle and started sipping.

She drank and drank till her mind completely forgot the girl that was occupying her thoughts.

She was completely wasted now, her mind was shut off. She slowly walked over to the fireplace and used floo to go away. Away to the certain blonde girls house.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. GUYS THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL. SOMEONE REVIEWS SOMETHING AND I REALIZED THEY WERE RIGHT. SO YEAH, THEY SAID THAT THIS ISN'T DRAMIONE ANYMORE BECAUSE HERMIONE IS DEAD. SO YEAH, I AM DOING A SEQUAL OF THIS CERTAIN BLONDE HEAD AND ROSE MALFOY. THE SEQUAL WILL BE NAMED "POPULATION OF LOVE SEQUAL" AND THAT WON'T BE DRAMIONE. REPEAT, IT WILL NOT BE DRAMIONE, IT'LL BE THE STORY THIS CERTAIN BLONDE HEAD AND ROSE MALFOY. K THIS IS THE END OF THIS THEN. GOD IT FEELS WEIRD, I STARTED THIS SO LONG AGO AND IT'S OVER NOW. AND IT IS SO WEIRD. FEELS SO WEIRD OH MY GOD. I ACTUALLY KIND GREW SO CLOSE TO THIS, I WILL MISS THIS SO MUCH. FUCK I WILL MISS THIS, MY EYES STING. I AM GONNA CRY GOD DAMN IT. I LIKED WRITING THIS ACTUALLY. I WILL MISS IT SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, WITHOUT YOU ALL I WOULD NEVER REACH 5700 READERS AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. I AM HERE IF YOU WANNA TALK. K BYEE LOVE YOU ALL MWAH MWAH.**


End file.
